


The Virility Cult

by Spoonfed



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bisexuality, Cheating, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Cuck, Cuckolding, F/M, Fellatio, Forced bisexuality, Impregnation, Large Balls, Large Cock, Literal Cock Worship, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Penis Envy, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: What to do when birth rates of your country are plummetting to the ground at breakneck speed and at the same time your own sex life has become way too stale after thousand years of life? Celestia seems to have found the perfect answer: revive an ancient sex cult, set a cute big-dicked colt as its leader and dive headfirst into the carnality that ensues. Have the whole kingdom watch and participate in your debauchery too. Why not? Not like anyone can object, you are the Princess after all.
Relationships: Princess Celestia/Original Character
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Celestia certainly had the comfiest bed Silver has ever laid upon. It was worth it to come here just to be able to sprawl on it, mushing his face into the foamy pillow. The silken sheets enveloped his frame as he breathed in the faint aroma permeating the room. It was the same pleasant smell that all those who were given the honor of being near the Princess could feel emanating from her. The coziness made him feel as if he was laying under the warm rays of the sun, bathing in its eternal glow. Appropriately, there was a large picture sewn into the white fabric of the mattress depicting Celestia’s cutie mark in all its divine glory.

It felt sacrilegious to rest so nonchalantly on it, to let his sweat be absorbed by the sheets on which the most important pony in Equestria slept. But Silver knew she wouldn’t mind. She invited him here after all, and not for the first time.

When Silver Harvest was accepted into the program of Royal Tutelage for gifted unicorns he certainly didn’t expect that it would end up like this. Of course, just like many other young stallions, he had fantasized many times about bedding Princess Celestia, but he didn’t have any hope for that to become a reality. And yet here he was, rubbing his musky balls into the soft fabric of Celestia’s blankets, defiling their gentle smell with the stench of his private parts. It brought him perverse enjoyment that he was somewhat ashamed of. But he knew that the Princess shared this feeling. In fact, she was quite more debauched than her public persona might make appear, goading him into smearing her with his essence numerous times. She seemed to enjoy basking in his scent, taunting him by claiming that she might go in public like that, stinking with his fluids and letting the whole kingdom know of their affairs. Being Celestia’s lover definitely gave him some unique insights into the person that resides behind the seemingly never-slipping mask of a stoic ruler.

And today she will reveal one more bit of her inner self. Or so he thought, at least. Celestia had informed him that this meeting will be special, that there is some important announcement that she needs to make. So he was waiting for her – Celestia is quite a busy mare after all – to come back to her chambers and grace him with her presence. And it seemed like he won’t need to wait much more, as the distant sound of an entrance door being opened and closed indicated.

Coming into her chambers with a slight spring to her step, Celestia was giddy with excitement. Years of meticulous planning would soon bear their fruits. And one of its central pieces was now obediently waiting for her, ready to fulfill her every command. She walked to the bedroom levitating her tiara to the special decorative stand placed nearby.

“Hello Dear, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” There was a seductive smile on Celestia’s lips as she entered the room. The grey stallion rolled onto his back upon hearing the voice, facing her. “Oh gosh, I see you’ve already started entertaining yourself.” A semi-erect grey cock extended from Silver’s loins, pointing right at the Princess. A meek, submissive expression adorned his face, partially hidden by his white mane. “Have you been pleasuring yourself by humping my bed?”

“Maybe…” The stallion’s shaft twitched at Celestia’s words.

“How naughty. Do you want my sheets to smell of you the whole night? Is that what you are trying to accomplish? To have the Princess of Equestria inhale your musk in her delicate nose with every breath while she sleeps? What a mischievous stallion I have taken under my wing.” Celestia was slowly creeping closer.

“Your bed is so soft, Princess. I couldn’t help myself.” Silver’s cock was growing harder as he listened to Celestia’s teasing words.

“Do you have no restraint? You think just because you have a large dick that everything around you has to be used for its pleasure? That every mare should climb underneath you and start worshipping your magnificent shaft?” Celestia was so close now. She stretched her head forward; hot air from her nostrils was washing over Silver’s dick. “You are probably so full of yourself you even expect the Princess herself to slobber over it.” She gave his cock a soft kiss.

“You want to defile the lips that I use to kiss my subjects with your filthy fluids, don’t you?” She brushed her lips across the wet head of his dick. When she moved back they were glazed with precum, while a thin string of sticky liquid stretched out towards the stallion’s shaft. “What if I forget to wash them? Can you imagine me giving my sister a gentle kiss and unknowingly putting your essence on her pristine coat?”

Silver’s cockslit expanded slightly, pushing out another blob of pre. “That would be so horrible, Princess. I don’t want to stain anyone, but I just can’t keep it all inside. My balls get so backed up if I don’t get a release.”

“Oh, you poor boy. I can’t allow my loyal subject to suffer so. But we do need to do something about all the slimy fluids that these things” – She caressed his balls – “produce”.

“Maybe you could use your mouth, Princess? Suck all that foul liquid out?” the stallion asked unsurely.

“You want me to drink out the contents of your balls, Silver? Look how big they are. There must be so much inside.” Celestia slowly rubbed the stallion’s sack, giving small licks to the base of his cock.

“That’s because I’ve been thinking of you. Your teasing gets me so pent up.”

“Oh my. I certainly have to do something about this, then.” She pushed her tongue out and dragged it from the colt’s balls up to the very top of his dick, ending up with her lips enveloped around the head.

Silver laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. The sheets around him were so soft. Celestia was suckling his cock, slurping up all the precum as soon as it was pushed out from his urethra. Through the lustful haze, a memory of something important reached his mind.

“Princess… You said you were going to make an announcement today.”

Silver immediately regretted speaking up as Celestia raised her head from his dick. “You are being serviced by the ruler of Equestria and that’s what you are thinking about?” There was a pitch of playful scorn in her voice. “You aren’t getting too used to my blowjobs, are you?” She suckled a bit on his cock again and a resulting sharp inhale from the stallion gave her the answer she was looking for. “I’m delighted that you remember though. Good to know you listen to what I say and don’t just see me as a receptacle for your cum.” She gave his shaft another lick.

“Come on, Princess. You know I love you with all my heart.” The stallion was getting embarrassed by Celestia’s incessant teasing.

“And not just your heart, I bet.” One more lick. “I’m sure there’s a lot of love for me in this thing.” She kissed his dick. “It’s so damn big. Is it because it’s so full of your love? I’m flattered.” An unstoppable barrage of licks and kissed descended on Silver’s cock again.

After a moment Celestia stopped and pouted, looking at her handiwork. “It’s too large, I think I might need some assistance to properly cover it. Maybe I should invite a maid to help out? What do you think, Silver?”

There was a flash of hopefulness in the stallion’s eyes. But this was just a bait, right? “I don’t need anyone but you, Princess.”

“Really? You wouldn’t want a bunch of young mares to slurp on your dick? I think a cute colt like you deserves much more than just one. And you would certainly need quite a few mares to properly please this monster of a dick.”

“I won’t cheat on you, Princess.”

“Who says anything about cheating? It’s not cheating if I order you to do it. And I **do** order you to.”

“What? I don’t understand.”

“Wouldn’t you want to fuck a new mare every day.” Celestia was rubbing her face across Silver’s dick as she talked. “Maybe even several.” Lick. “Fill their pretty bellies with your foals.” Kiss. “Have other stallions worship your superior masculinity.” More soft kisses and licks peppered his dick.

This all seemed surreal to Silver. “Princess, is this some advanced dirty talk? This isn’t for real, right?”

“Oh, it is **very** real. That’s what makes it so good. I’ve been preparing this for a long time.”

“Preparing what?” Silver was only getting more confused. He might’ve even forgotten about his needy dick if Celestia didn’t remind him by continuing to suckle on it from time to time.”

“Oh, my dear, you can’t even imagine what I have prepared. And not just for you but for the whole kingdom. I’m going to reinstate the Cults of Virility and Fertility.” The Princess beamed like a little filly. Though her beautiful smile was partially obscured by Silver’s meaty shaft rubbing her face.

“Cult of virility? Hmm…” The stallion concentrated, but his attention was quickly taken over by Celestia’s tongue lapping at his balls. “Ahh~! Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“Didn’t you pay attention in school? You are supposed to learn about it in history class in seventh grade.”

“Well… maybe we did. But I think I would’ve remembered if there was something about fucking mares and getting your dick sucked.”

“They don’t teach that part until you get into college.” Celestia smirked from behind his cock.

“Oh damn, maybe I should’ve joined a college, then. However, I do like where I’m at now.”

“I’m sure you do. You are one lucky colt, aren’t you?” She nuzzled his balls. “But there was no way you would be anywhere but here. I made sure of that.”

“Damn, I think I understand even less than when this conversation started.’

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll explain everything.”

“That’s great! I love your lectures, Princess, I’m always ready to learn more.”

“Do you love them because you want to learn, or because they are usually accompanied by a blowjob?” Celestia punctuated her question by licking Silver’s dick.

“Ehh, both, I guess,” the stallion answered sheepishly. 

“Well then, here you go. A royal lecture and a royal dicksucking for a cute young colt.” Celestia demonstratively licked her lips.

“You see, the Cults of Virility and Fertility were ancient mystic organizations. Their adherents praised prosperity, abundance, health and, of course, reproductive ability of males and females respectively. They organized and participated in what may be best described as… perverted sexual rituals.” The Princess was kissing and licking the stallion’s cock after each sentence.

“Ohh~. And what... what were they doing during the rituals?”

“Wouldn’t you wanna know, you naughty colt? You will learn when the time comes. And not just in theory, but also in practice.”

“Are you seriously going to institute some kind of crazed sex cult? I know that Equestrian society is pretty tolerant of that kind of thing, but I don’t think it’s **that** tolerant.”

“You don’t know it, but I still remember the time when almost every pony participated in these rituals at least at some point in their lives. Those sex-craving genes still reside within the ponies of Equestria, I know that. My sister sees their dreams and she told me of all the debauchery that she witnessed within.”

“Wait, did she tell you about my dreams too?” There was a hint of dread in Silver’s eyes.

“Of course not, that would be very inappropriate.” The stallion relaxed at that. “She let me watch them myself.”

“ **Whaaaaat**? Oh no.” Silver was overcome with embarrassment. At least the velvety tongue working on his dick gave him a bit of comfort.

“Don’t fret, all your deepest secrets are safe with me. I’m not afraid of some coltish fantasies, I’ve seen much worse.” She gave him a reassuring smile. And a wet kiss on his shaft.

When Silver cheered up, she continued. “Once the ponies of Equestria see their Princess engaging in, and approving of debauchery that they all secretly dream of, their free spirits will be released. They slumbered long enough. Subdued by social rules, the souls of my subjects waited for centuries to be liberated. They won’t need to wait much longer.”

“But why are you doing this? And why now?”

“I’ve always wanted to do it. But the circumstances were complicated. I had to carry the weight of the whole kingdom on my shoulders without my sister. Now I have the time and resources to make it happen. As to why… It brings happiness to ponies. It is in our nature: mine, yours, everyone’s. This is our legacy, and we shouldn’t shy away from it.”

“It might also help with our lowering birth rates,” Celestia continued a bit more quietly.

“Hmm… This is definitely quite unexpected. Even I didn’t know you could do something like that, and I thought I’ve seen a lot.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet. Do you really think you can understand the mind of a thousand-year-old being in just a few months?”

“I guess not.”

“I’ve also already determined who will be the High Priest.” A mischievous smirk adorned Celestia’s face as she said that.

“Oh, am I supposed to know him?”

“I’m sure you know him very well.” The princess was staring intently on Silver’s face.

“Well, I can’t remember anyone who would fit the… Why are you looking at me so weird, Princess?”

“Take a guess~,” Celestia almost purred.

“You don’t mean… You can’t be serious. Is this another joke? You are just teasing me, aren’t you?” The stallion was stammering, which seemed to provide Celestia immense pleasure. She gave his dick a few more licks to further confuse his feelings.

“I am definitely teasing you. But that doesn’t mean that what I say isn’t true. And don’t think this was a momentary decision either. I’ve been collecting information on you and many others for a long time. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but the reason you were accepted to the Royal Tutelage program was not because of your outstanding magical abilities or knowledge.”

“Damn, has my whole life been a lie?”

“Shh, don’t worry. You’ve actually been doing quite well on your studies, even though I didn’t select you specifically for that. This whole tutelage program was just a front to collect the best mares and stallions in the Kingdom and bring them together so they would become the first servants of the Cult.”

“The best? What does that mean? I certainly don’t feel like I’m one of the best.”

“You get to have regular sex with the Princess herself and yet you don’t feel like you are one of the best? Don’t I mean anything to you?” Celestia pouted her lips. She looked so innocent… or at least she would if there wasn’t a cock resting on her face, leaking its slime all over her princessly features.

“But that’s just luck… I think. I didn’t do anything to deserve your attention.”

“Yet.” Celestia corrected him. “You’ll have plenty of time to show your skills once you are the High Priest.”

“I just can’t imagine myself as a priest. Come on Princess, how can you see me wearing robes and leading sermons? I don’t have any qualifications for that.”

“You have one big qualification right here.” She rubbed his dick. “This is not a regular kind of religious organization that you might imagine. It’s not about preaching or praying to some gods. Adherents of the cults praise the sexual prowess and reproductive health of ponykind. Priests and priestesses are chosen from those who are most virile among stallions and most fertile among mares.

“If only you’d seen their churches in ages past. Any mare that entered them would be immediately assaulted by powerful musk of a dozen virile stallions. The sight of huge dicks hanging underneath their bodies was enough to excite even the most reserved of us.” Celestia seemed to be daydreaming.

“And the priestesses! Every colt dreamt of putting a nice potent load inside their voluptuous bodies.”

“But what will I have to do?”

“Oh, you will have a very important role. Bringing your gift of life to all the other ponies. Putting nice little foals into the bellies of needy mares. Stallions will worship you, hoping that some of your virility will rub off on them if they are subservient enough.”

“That doesn’t sound like me at all.” Silver was embarrassed by just thinking of what that might look like. “I don’t want to be always at the center of attention.”

“That’s why you will be perfect for it. Ohh, you are so cute when you get flustered. I just want to smooch your pretty face all over. Or your cock.” She gave it a nice long kiss. “I don’t want some prideful fool to be the High Priest. You will do amazing, I’m sure of it.”

Celestia’s confidence melted some of the stallion’s worries. But despite the supposedly amazing prospects before him, he still couldn’t quite shake off the feeling of dread over the responsibility that will be placed on him.

“Want to guess who will be the High Priestess?” Celestia seemed intent on continuing to tease her colt-toy.

“I don’t think I will be able to guess my own name now. I’m completely stupefied by all these news.”

“Ohh poor thing. You’ll have more time to take it all in later. For now, I can only offer you this –” She suckled on his shaft “– as compensation.” After giving it a few more tender licks she continued. “Well if you can’t guess, I’ll just tell you. It will be me.” Celestia smirked proudly.

“What? You?”

“You think I’m not fertile enough for the role?”

“Of course not... I mean, I don’t think that. You are the most amazing mare in Equestria. But I always thought of you more as a… a goddess or something.”

“Well, nothing says that I can’t be both a goddess and my own priestess.”

All these revelations hit Silver hard. He noticed that he was sweating from over-excitement. “Are there any more surprises for today?” He patted his wet white locks. 

“I think I’m done for now. But maybe you would count this as a surprise?” Celestia pushed towards Silver, creeping to his face and placing small kisses on his soft tummy and chest as she moved up. Her soft lips ran a trail up to his mouth, and when she reached the end, the Princess positioned her marehood over his thoroughly lubed up cock. “It’s time for our first ritual, hehe”.

Silver’s aching dick was enveloped by the familiar silky smoothness of Celestia’s tunnel.

“If this is what all the rituals are like then I’m in.” He started steadily pushing up and down with his hips, each time forcing more and more of his shaft inside.

“As if you have any choice. You are my obedient little colt, aren’t you? Well, you are not **all** ‘little’.” She wiggled her hips on top of his dick to accentuate her words. “You will do whatever your Princess commands you, won’t you?” Celestia planted herself down, taking his whole rod inside her.

“Ahh~. Yes, I will, my Princess.”

“Good boy~. Now fuck me good! I want your seed deep inside me.” Celestia raised her rump up and slammed it down hard. And then again. And again. “That’s my first order to you on your new position.”

Silver moved his hips in unison with Celestia, bringing his lower body up as she pushed herself down and then back again.

They brought their faces together, mashing lips against each other. Celestia’s dominant tongue pushed inside Silver’s mouth, forcing him to suckle on it. Her ethereal mane was flowing over them as if seeking to cover the indecent activities they were so consumed by.

Their mixed juices were running down Silver’s shaft as it was pistoning in and out of Celestia, coating his balls and soaking into pristine sheets of the Princess’s bed. The periodic slaps echoed through the room, intermixed with soft moans and groans coming from the lovers.

Silver placed his forelegs on Celestia’s cutie marks, massaging them in circles. His slow motions squished the smooth hairs of her hide. “I love you so much, Princess. I’m so lucky to be with you.”

“Oh, you flatterer.” Celestia leaned closer again, brushing her lips across his. She looked intently into his devotion-filled eyes, adoring the infatuation that she saw there.

Silver liked making his Princess happy. Knowing that the soft smile on her lips was the result of his actions and the affection that he displayed for her made him ecstatic. He squeezed her rump and sped up his thrusts. A loud moan escaped Celestia’s mouth and reverberated through the room.

“You teased me so much, Princess. I think I’m already getting close.” Silver was breathing faster, his body tensing up.

“You are going to defile your Princess’s most sacred place with your nasty sperm?” There was an evil smile on Celestia’s lips.

“I’m sorry, Princess.”

“No, you aren’t. I know you want to fill me up. Put a little bastard foal in my tummy. That’s why your dick is so fucking big: to make all the slutty mares around submissively open their legs up so that you can fuck them, breed them, turn them into your broodmares.” Celestia loved how embarrassed Silver was from her dirty talk. He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose, trying to focus on pleasurable sensations coming from his groin.

She leaned in, putting her lips right next to his ear. “You would even turn the very Princess of Equestria into your cumdump. Taking your filthy loads every day is more important than ruling a kingdom, isn’t it?”

Silver only grunted in response. His mouth hung open, taking in large breaths of air as he was reaching his peak. He felt pressure in his scrotum, his balls were working overtime, preparing to pump the beautiful Princess full of his virile cum.

There was no stopping now. His hindquarters tensed up, deep thrusts of his pelvis turning into shallow jerks. Semen traveled up his shaft before unloading straight into Celestia’s cunt. Wave after wave of potent spunk rushed deep inside her. _That would surely impregnate me if I wasn’t on a contraception spell,_ she mused.

There was no way her – already stretched to its limit – vaginal tunnel could hold all that cum inside. It rushed from Celestia’s entrance, leaking around Silver’s cock onto his balls and further down, mostly ending up on the bed sheets underneath them. Some maid is going to have a hell of a time cleaning those up.

While Silver was completely numb with pleasure, his face displaying an expression of complete orgasmic bliss, Celestia was giving him quick little kisses and licks, interspersed with dirty whispers.

By the end, the stallion seemed completely drained. His forelegs were splayed apart, lying outstretched to left and right. Eyes closed, breathing slowly, he laid completely still while Celestia continued peppering him with kisses.

Some time had to pass before Silver finally came properly to his senses. He kissed Celestia back, sneakily putting his hooves on her fat behind.

“We are not done here yet, Silvy.” The stallion cringed at his pet name. Though, it was still pleasant to hear it in Celestia’s charming voice. “You haven’t given me my climax.”

“Sorry.” It was always difficult to compete against someone with a thousand years of experience over him when it came to this. Even the dick of his size wasn’t enough to satisfy Celestia quickly.

“We’ll wait a bit for you to rest and then you’ll fuck me again. And this time you won’t stop until I cum my brains out on your cock. You get me?”

“Yes, Princess!” Silver answered with enthusiasm.

“Good colt. Now kiss me.”


	2. Chapter 2

This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea.

“Don’t worry Hazel, it’s going to be great, you’ll see.” A young pegasus mare tried to encourage her gloomy companion. Her lavender fur sparkled in the vibrant rays of the morning sun as they walked through town, reflecting her cheery disposition.

Her coltfriend, a rather slender earth pony with somewhat feminine body proportions, didn’t seem as happy. His handsome face was partially hidden by rich brown locks. A reserved posture and shifting gaze signaled a substantial lack of confidence in their venture. Even his tangerine coat seemed to become a shade darker when he frowned. “Do we really need to consult a religious organization for this? I doubt that they will be of any help.”

“Oh come on, again with this. You know that the Cult has Celestia’s approval. Don’t you trust our Princess?”

“Of course I trust her, but… but that doesn’t mean I’m comfortable with it.” Since the announcement of the revival of Virility and Fertility Cults several weeks ago the whole kingdom was in a state of chaos. The Princess promised that it will resolve the problem of lowering birthrates, allow ponies to be freer in their relationships and offer help in dealing with intimate issues. That’s why Hazel’s marefriend, a young perky pegasus by the name of Rosy Cheeks was one of the first to make an appointment with the members of the organization to try to get help with their… problem.

“You know, I’m not perfectly comfortable either, but that doesn’t mean that we should just let this one-in-a-million chance slip by. We are going to get a personal audience with the High Priest himself! If he can’t help us, I don’t know who else will be able to,” Rosy replied. Not much was known to Hazel about this newly appointed High Priest. Or to anybody else it seemed. His name was Silver Harvest and most that could be said about him was that he appeared to be a quiet young stallion that was previously Celestia’s… student or something. Hazel wasn’t sure what made him special enough to earn such a high position so early in his life. But there certainly must’ve been something distinctive about him.

“I guess we can try at least, not like it’s going to get any worse.” Hazel looked to be talking more to himself than to his marefriend.

“That’s all I ask for, honey.”

They continued going through the town, focused on their destination. The new Cult temple loomed in front. It took only a few weeks for the royal workers to repurpose one of the old churches into a major Virility Cult sanctuary. They sure could work fast when doing Celestia’s personal bidding. As the pair approached closer, Hazel saw various suggestive images painted on the building’s walls. One of them contained a depiction of what seemed like a behind view of a stallion mounting a mare. No private parts were drawn, of course, so one couldn’t be certain, but the sight of strong male hindlegs planted wide apart and braced behind a closer positioned dainty pair of bent feminine legs certainly made a rather evocative impression.

As if to cement the obscenity further, a pair of huge banners hung on both sides of an entrance door. They were meant to represent virility and fertility, Hazel knew. The left one displayed a rather obvious depiction of stallion’s genitals even if the artist tried to present it as just a cylindrical stone monument with round boulders lying beside it. That was indecent enough. But the right one… Hazel felt like he was committing blasphemy just by looking at it. The banner was brandishing a rather sacrilegious rendition of Celestia’s cutie mark: the sun in the center was stylized to resemble an egg cell, and the outgoing rays of light looked much more like sperm trying to penetrate it.

That picture reminded Hazel of the very problem that he and his fiancee came here to resolve. For a year already they were unsuccessfully trying to conceive. Hazel wanted to become a father so much, to hold a little filly or colt in his hooves and sing his child sweet lullabies. But fate wasn’t kind to him. According to the medical examination he had undergone after months of fruitless attempts to knock up Rosy, he was almost sterile. An extremely low sperm count of his semen made it very unlikely that any one of his ejaculations would cause pregnancy. They tried almost daily anyway but had met no success as of yet.

So when the announcement of the revival of Virility Cult came about, Rosy was overcome with excitement, hoping that it would be able to solve their issue. And like a good little colt, Hazel agreed, though reluctantly, to go with her on a session. And now he and his marefriend were entering the very den of debauchery he was so anxious about as they passed through the large wooden double doors in the middle of the building.

As soon as they crossed the entrance into the temple, Hazel immediately knew that this was going to be just as bad as he imagined it. If the pictures outside seemed suggestive enough already, the ones inside were downright pornographic. Depiction’s of large veiny stallionhoods lined up the walls. Some of them were flaccid, others were quite erect and even drooling blobs of cloudy liquid. Pretty mares were drawn sucking on some of the meaty shafts, saliva coating the objects of their worship prodigiously. There was one common thread between all the images that Hazel couldn’t avoid noticing. All the pictured stallionhoods were huge. Massive even. They taunted poor Hazel, who could only pride himself on sporting a slightly-below-average-sized penis.

No, Hazel wasn’t jealous. He was perfectly happy with what he had. For sure. And anyway, his cute face and wide hips with a large round butt quite made up for it. Yes, those weren’t the most masculine of features but he knew that many mares liked that kind of thing. As did many stallions. Not like he cared about that part, of course. He wasn’t interested in stallions. And no, the fact that he was glancing at those mouth-watering stallionhoods much more often than his marefriend as they walked through the halls didn’t mean anything. He was just astonished by… by the obscenity of it all. He certainly wasn’t getting hard from looking at them either. No way he would get an erection from the sight of another stallion’s dick.

The pair passed several temple workers on the way and asked them for directions to the High Priest. Hazel had heard certain rumors about the cult priests… he absolutely had to check if those were true. And so with the care of prey in a predator’s lair he tried to sneakily bend down near each stallion they passed by to look under their bodies. And yep, just like he suspected, he could see their hefty flaccid shafts hanging there ominously, accompanied by sets of sizable orbs jiggling underneath. He regretted his curiosity immediately, but even then he couldn’t stop himself from continuing trying to check out the stallions’ goods. This was even worse than the images scattered around the building. At least those were just drawings, so he could excuse the size of the depicted male genitalia as a bit of wishful fantasy on the part of artists. But this was the real deal, the massive cocks on stallions they walked by dwarfed his modest pecker, beating his self-confidence into the dirt. Hazel felt emasculated just by being near them.

“Rosy, do you think this place might be a bit too… over the top with all the sexual stuff?” Hazel said unsurely. Up to this point, they seemed to have an unspoken agreement no to bring up the elephant in the room.

“Well, Celestia did say that we shouldn’t shy away from what is natural…” Despite her words, Rosy didn’t look particularly sure herself. Nevertheless, she tried to put on a veneer of confidence to calm her coltfriend.

“It’s one thing not to shy away from it, but why display it so brazenly?” Hazel wasn’t convinced at all.

“Where else would it be displayed if not in the halls of the virility cult?”

“Maybe nowhere? Does it really need to be displayed? What’s the point in lining up walls with pictures of huge drooling cocks?” Hazel might’ve said the last part a bit too enthusiastically.

“So that’s what it is.” Rosy gave him a coy smile.

“What do you mean?”

“You are jealous.” Her grin grew bigger.

“Am not. Why would I be jealous of some big dicks? There’s more to a stallion than that, you know. I’m completely comfortable with myself.” He certainly wasn’t ‘completely comfortable’. But there was no reason to show it to his marefriend.

“Oh, don’t worry. You know how much I love your cutesy-wootsy peeny.” Dear Celestia! Why would she say it like that? That’s so demeaning. Poor Hazel. Just don’t look at those horrible pictures around you while she is belittling your prick.

Oh no, he was looking at them. Looking at images of enormous oozing cocks taunting him with their virility while his marefriend was degrading his undersized appendage. And to make it even worse he felt his shaft twitch at that.

He needed this whole thing to be over as soon as possible so that he can leave and forget all that happened here. Luckily the High Priest’s quarters were right ahead. They were so near their final destination. No way it could get any worse at this point. 

But it did.

As the pair entered the room they were greeted with the sight of the High Priest himself facing them, seating on a chair with his legs splayed out. Despite holding such a grand title, he was quite a young handsome colt. His grey fur was partially covered by a light priest’s robe. Slightly disheveled white hair flowed down from his head unrestricted by any typical religious headwear. His reassuring friendly smile should’ve calmed down Hazel’s rapidly beating heart. 

But there was one important detail about his appearance that Hazel just couldn’t tear his eyes from. It seemed like he won’t need to wonder anymore how such a young stallion became the High Priest. The answer was right before him, in the image of the biggest and most obscene horsecock he had ever seen. Powerful veins lined up its sides while its succulent spongy head was aimed like a weapon right at the visitors. Now that was a tool meant to break pretty mares and force obedience and fear from little sissy stallions. And Hazel was afraid. A pair of full plump balls hung heavily underneath, no doubt full of virile seed aching to be pumped into some needy hole. This colt surely had no problems with infertility: it seemed like merely being in the same room with him might get a mare pregnant.

At least that mighty worship-demanding shaft wasn’t hard yet. But even in a flaccid state, the sight of it was enough to make Hazel’s legs weak.

“You must be Hazel Clout and Rosy Cheeks.” The sound of the stallion’s voice woke Hazel up from his daze. Only now he noticed that he was staring at the other colt’s privates way too intently and for way too long. Even his marefriend had enough willpower to look the stallion in the eyes.

“Yes, we have an appointment about the problem with… trying to conceive.” Rosy replied to the Priest. Hazel was happy that she answered first because he wasn’t sure that he would be able to produce any coherent speech at the moment.

“Ah, the curse of infertility. A terrible plague on our lands.” There was a bit of a tremble in the stallion’s voice, as if he wasn’t yet fully comfortable with his new position and the role he had to play. But he made a good effort to sound authoritative. Though, with that gigantic cock hanging threateningly in front of him, Hazel would, no doubt, follow colt’s any command, even if it was said in the softest tone.

“We hoped you could offer us some help, si-… hmm… how should we refer to you, sir?” Rosy was looking at the priest with doe eyes while notes of reverence crept into her speech.

“You can just call me Silver. No need for formalities. Our whole organization is all about being comfortable with who you are, so we don’t bother too much with faux pomposity.” And there was definitely nothing faux about his huge sissy-bending dick either. The dick that Hazel still couldn’t stop glancing at.

“That’s good to know. So what about the…”

“Yes, there is something we can do about your problem. Childlessness is one of the reasons our order was reestablished in the first place, so that’s something we take very seriously.”

A glimmer of hope shined in Rosy’s eyes upon hearing Silver’s words. “Thank you, thank you. What do we need to do?”

“According to the information that you have submitted it seems like your stallion has a problem with the potency of his sperm. We will perform a special ritual during which I will prepare you for coitus and share some of my virility with your coltfriend. That should restore his male power temporarily and allow the process of conception to proceed smoothly.”

“Is it going to work? Is it certain?” Rosy was desperate to hear a positive answer.

“Of course. It works very well. But we might need to do it several times if it doesn’t work at first.” Oh no. There was no way Hazel could take going through this a second time.

“And what does this ritual entail exactly, do we have to do some preparation? Like lighting the candles or something?” Rosy was completely in it. It was obvious she was ready to do whatever will be necessary. But Hazel wasn’t sure if he could say the same about himself. If Silver ordered it though, the meek stallion wouldn’t have any choice but to obey.

“Oh, nothing like that. We don’t need to do any of that spiritual mumbo-jumbo. It’s going to be much more physical and real. But you will have to actively participate. And I do need to warn you, it can be quite exhausting, and possibly a bit strange for some. But as long as you follow my instructions, everything will go swimmingly.”

“We will do everything you say, right honey?” Rosy turned to look at her coltfriend. Hazel was mortified, his eyes shifting erratically between Silver and his marefriend. He didn’t want to agree, but there was no way he would let Rosy down.

“Yes… you can rely on our full… cooperation.” His weak voice reverberated through the room, cementing his submission.

“That’s great! Shall we begin?” Silver sounded enthusiastic. It seemed to Hazel that he even saw the stallion’s member twitch.

_Probably just a figment of my imagination. And why am I looking at his cock anyway?_

“Yes, we are ready. What do we need to do?” Rosy certainly shared Silver’s enthusiasm. The same couldn’t be said about Hazel, who has been steadily backing away, and at this point it appeared like he was trying to hide behind his marefriend.

“First you will have to prepare the tool you will be working with.” Silver spread his legs further apart, clearly accentuating his stallionhood. Did he really mean…

“Already on it.” Rosy moved forward confidently. After making several steps she turned back to Hazel, who was standing frozen in place, incapable of processing what was happening. “Come on, sweetie, we have to do it together –” she turned her head to Silver, “– don’t we, sir?”

“Yes, this is a team effort. No one should be slacking off.”

“Of course, I’m coming. I was just...“ Hazel slowly moved forward. His legs felt weak and unsteady. But step by step, he came closer to the source of both his fear and fascination. He was so focused on it he didn’t even bother finishing his excuse.

Together with his marefriend they closed in on that beast of a cock, moving to its sides. A strong pungent smell hit Hazel’s nose. The powerful musk of another male was washing over him. Despite his apprehension, the poor colt could do nothing except continue to inhale more of that filthy air. And he had to move even closer.

“Get it nice and wet. Coat it with your saliva. It has to be properly lubricated before we begin.” Silver tried to keep his tone calm and serious. But small bits of his rising excitement still found their way into his speech. He wasn’t used to this kind of power yet.

Rosy followed his command eagerly, bringing her mouth closer to Silver’s shaft and giving it a slow lick. Meanwhile, Hazel’s mind was totally flattened; fully enveloped in the potent acrid stench emanating from the other stallion’s dick, he found himself lacking any will to resist further submission. He moved his head even closer, putting his soft lips on the colt’s dick and sampling its salty flavor.

He could feel strong rhythmic throbs go through the stallionhood. And with each one it expanded a bit, growing bigger and bigger right before his eyes. There was so much power within that thing. Power to subjugate the minds and bodies of feeble stallions and their mares.

Hazel and Rosy started sliding their cute faces across Silver’s shaft, enraptured by its taste and smell and the feel of steady pulses within it. Hazel moved in unison with his marefriend, staring in her eyes all the while. Her puffy lips, the lips that she used to kiss him, were now servicing another stallion’s dick. Her nimble tongue was licking the taut skin, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. And Hazel himself was doing the same thing: bringing another colt pleasure that he himself was currently denied. Shamefully he noticed that his own dick was growing hard anyway.

A gentle hoof touched Hazel’s head, brushing his brown locks. Silver was petting him now, softly massaging his scalp while Hazel was running his lips over a superior male’s cock. Cock that was fully erect now, taunting the subservient stallion with its girth.

“Good boy~. Now lick my balls.”

With his target set before him, Hazel lowered his head, bringing it down to Silver’s musky balls. They were huge: the stallion’s nutsack must’ve been half the size of Hazel’s head. As he put his lips on it, Hazel could feel an unthinkable volume of semen sloshing inside, waiting to be released in some lucky mare. Or in a stallion.

Silver placed a hoof on Hazel’s head again, only now he was much more demanding, pushing his face with force into the crotch, dragging him across the sweaty sack and making sure that he was completely covered in the colt’s pheromones. The smell was so strong here that Hazel felt like his nostrils were burning from being subjected to so much foul air.

Hazel heard the sounds of slurping above him. Then something wet touched his hair. He glanced up to see Rosy sucking on the head of the dick hanging above him. A thick strand of slime was dangling from the place where her lips connected with Silver’s shaft. After a moment it fell down, lying across Hazel’s face. He could feel the nasty liquid sticking to his nose and cheeks. And there was more of it coming his way.

Hazel decided to focus on his task, slurping on the orbs in front of him, trying to ignore the revolting sludge falling on him. But it wasn’t working. He couldn’t stop thinking about the repulsive mix of his marefriend’s saliva and Silver’s copiously leaking precum that was steadily dripping on his face and hair. As time went by, Hazel got covered with more and more nauseating contents of another stallion’s ballsack. The ballsack that he also had to continue pleasuring, as if thanking it for dousing him with its disgusting slime. 

Hazel could hear gagging and spitting coming from above: his marefriend was gurgling while trying to deepthroat that huge grey dick. The sounds were filled with so much desperation that Hazel’s heart screamed for him to help her, to comfort her. There wasn’t much he could do though, with his own duty demanding his full attention. Despite that, he moved his foreleg back a bit, touching Rosie’s hoof with his own and started to caress it. This small contact brought them both some relief, even if it didn’t change their precarious situation.

Hazel’s brown hair was now stuck in clumps, glistening with gloop that soaked it through. He felt like his whole being was submerged into Silver’s vile fluid. His eyes burned and he could barely breathe. With each inhale, the sickening filth that covered his face threatened to get deeper inside his nose.

“Great job~. Let my essence seep into your body. It’s good for you~.” Silver’s encouraging words didn’t make it any easier for Hazel to endure this torture. How could it be ‘good for him’ to let another stallion use his head as a nasty gunk-cleaning rag? He had to continue pondering on that question while ever more dick-spit glazed his face.

As Hazel was starting to feel like he was going to suffocate in Silver’s drool-diluted pre, a new command from the other stallion signaled some relief.

“That’s enough lubrication for now. Well done, both of you. Such nice little troopers you are.” Silver gestured them to move back and got up from the chair. “Now’s the time for the next stage. Rosy, can you lie down on your back. Over there, I have a mat prepared for you.”

Her face was covered by Silver’s precum almost as much as Hazel’s. Tears were running down her cheeks from the strain: she seemed to really push herself to take as much of that shaft inside her throat as possible. But despite that, she seemed happy, full of energy and desire to continue the ‘ritual’. She quickly strode to the soft floor covering, lying on it and spreading out her limbs invitingly. Hazel wanted so much to climb on top of her, but he knew that this invitation wasn’t meant for him.

Silver took his priest robe off and moved to the mare. Hazel watched with morbid fascination as that huge dick was placed on his marefriend’s abdomen. Lying on top of her body it demonstrated quite clearly how deep it will go once it’s inside. Silver started thrusting his hips, sawing himself on her labia, spreading her pussy lips apart with his shaft.

“Hazel, be a good colt and lick my ass” – Silver shook his rear enticingly – “while I fuck your marefriend.”

Was Hazel really going to do it? Yes, he was. He was too committed to stop now. He crept slowly to the pair, eyes focused on the other stallion’s butt. With each thrust his large ballsack swung gently underneath, hitting Rosy’s behind. Hazel opened his mouth, extending his tongue, and started gingerly lapping at the grey backside of the stallion that was about to ruin his sweet mare.

Silver pushed his hips back, smooshing Hazel’s head with his rump in the process, and positioned the head of his shaft against Rosy’s entrance, teasing it with slow rubs and preparing to plunge inside.

_This stallion is about to stretch out my marefriend’s tender cunny with his ridiculously-sized dick. Will she even be able to feel me afterwards?_

Oh, don’t worry, Hazel, she will be. Vaginas are quite elastic, you know. But will she be able to enjoy your undersized prick as much? Who knows? Probably not, though. At least you know where to come if you want to see your fiancee satisfied again.

A sharp inhale followed by a high moan resonated through the room as Silver started pushing his cock in. Hazel continued moistening the colt’s ass-fur with his tongue, leaving damp lines behind with each lick. He could feel the powerful rear muscles tense with each shove.

Hazel’s face was still glazed over with the remnants of that waterfall of gunk he was subjected to earlier. But at least he was getting used to it at this point. Unfortunately, what he wasn’t yet used to, was the muggy feel and stink of Silver’s butt-sweat that assaulted him, adding onto the already familiar smell of another colt’s privates.

Hazel couldn’t shake away the thoughts about the humiliation of tasting Silver’s ass while he was pushing ever deeper inside his marefriend. What was even the point of all of this? Was this actually the ritual, or just someone’s perverted fantasy made a reality? Maybe both?

At least Rosy seemed to enjoy it. Hazel pushed his head back for a moment trying to get a look at his marefriend’s face.

They were kissing… Silver was kissing the love of Hazel’s life, stifling her moans with his mouth, pushing his tongue inside her, just as he pushed in with his stallionhood. And she was reciprocating his advances, suckling on his tongue and offering hers in return.

Hazel didn’t need to see this. He should just go back to his task. Back to… to licking the colt’s behind. There were still some dry places left that he had to properly clean with his mouth.

Half of that huge shaft was inside Rosy now and Silver decided to start thrusting a bit. Unfortunately, Hazel couldn’t get used to his erratic movements. So each time the stallion pushed back with his hips, Hazel got a nice intimate feel of Silver’s butt with his face. The dominant stallion even appeared to enjoy bumping Hazel with his tush, subjecting the poor colt to direct evidence of the sexual act that he was missing out on.

“You are doing an excellent job out there, Hazel. Your face feels really nice on my ass. Maybe I should use you as my seat someday? It’s a great honor to serve as the High Priest’s cushion, you know. Wouldn’t you love that~?.”

Only a pathetic whimper escaped Hazel’s lips in response. He couldn’t imagine himself suffering through this torture for a whole day. Or rather, he didn’t want to imagine it. Lying for hours under a sweating rear of another stallion, letting his salty wetness seep into your skin. While all air that you breathe is fouled by the stench emanating from his behind. Damn it, he was imagining it, wasn’t he?

“Don’t forget to lick my pucker too, and inside it as well~.” Silver continued. “Don’t worry, it’s clean. Well, clean enough, hehe.”

This was exactly what Hazel feared. He hoped that he wouldn’t be forced to familiarize himself with the insides of Silver’s asshole. But there was no avoiding it now. At least he could delay it by first slurping on the stallion’s taint for a bit. That should satisfy him temporarily. In Hazel’s mind that seemed like an amazing plan: all he needed to do to get a few more moments away from Silver’s butthole was to wallow in the strong masculine taste and smell that he was already mostly accustomed to. Definitely not humiliating at all!

Silver’s thrusts were getting more measured since he pushed most of the way inside Rosy’s cunt. His hindlegs tensed rhythmically, driving him in and out of her. This predictability could’ve provided a small solace to Hazel, allowing him to avoid being bullied by the other stallion’s behind. But at this point, Hazel was getting too exhausted both mentally and physically to resist. He decided to just recline his head on those comfy grey globes, letting himself be pushed around by their movements, while he sucked on and licked the other stallion’s taint.

He couldn’t do it for long, though. Very quickly Silver’s taint was fully soaked in Hazel’s spit, and there was no more opportunity to delay. As such the colt was preparing himself for the next uncomfortable step. Hazel gathered his strength and reluctantly touched the rim of Silver’s pucker with his tongue. This wasn’t so bad, he mused. If you didn’t count how degrading it was. Hazel started licking edges of the hole in circles, collecting all the accumulated moisture on it and mixing it with his saliva.

He could still hear the soft moans of his marefriend as she was steadily fucked by that monstrous cock. It was much bigger than anything she’d taken before; several times bigger than what Hazel was packing, that’s for certain. Silver could’ve penetrated her with a flaccid dick and it still would’ve stretched her out more than her coltfriend ever did. That’s why her coltfriend had another task to perform now.

Hazel put his lips fully on the dark pucker, kissing it softly and bracing himself before he would push inside with his tongue. Silver didn’t lie, it was fairly clean. As clean as someone’s asshole can be, at any rate. Hazel still felt that this was the filthiest thing he had ever done. The rim had a skin-like taste, which was quite different from the fuzzy feel of butt-fur he was forced to savor before. But it wasn’t particularly bad. Yet the psychological effects of slurping out the asshole of a stallion that was railing your marefriend could not be overstated.

Hazel started pressing his tongue inside, overcoming the tight pucker’s resistance. And as a reward for crossing that nasty barrier, he got to enjoy the gentle pressure of Silver’s anal ring on his outstretched tongue as well as a delightfully foul taste of insides of another stallion’s anus.

_Could be worse._

Yes, it could be, Hazel. You could be enjoying this humiliation. Wait, is that your boner sticking out? Oh my, you **are** enjoying it. 

_No, I’m not. I’m only hard because of Rosy._

Keep telling that to yourself, Hazel. You won’t be able to run from the truth forever.

_Shut the hell up. When did my inner voice become so gay?_

Since you started suckling on another colt’s asshole. That kind of stuff tends to bring out your inner demons. Particularly the gay ones.

_I’m not even going to listen to you._

That’s right. Don’t listen to me. Focus instead on swirling your tongue around inside of that colt’s butthole. Do you like the taste?

_I’m not listening._

And he does have a nice ass for a stallion, doesn’t he? So big and firm. Feels good to touch it, right? Especially with your face.

 _My ass is bigger..._  
Oh _shit, no no, I’m not thinking about it._

Ho-ho, are you sure you want to continue with this line of thought, Hazel? You are about to open a Pandora’s Box.

_No, no! Abort! Focus on something else… No, not on his ass damn it._

Maybe you would like it much more if instead of fucking your marefriend this stallion was smashing your own rear with his huge dick?

_I don’t want that oversized meatpole anywhere near my behind!_

Of course you don’t want it near. That would just be teasing you. You want it inside. Can you imagine what that would feel like? Those toys that you and Rosy have experimented with have got nothing on this thing.

_I’m done with this. I’ll focus on something different. On Rosy. Yes, I’ll focus on her moans._

Her sweet, sweet moans. Music to his ears.  
They do seem a bit too deep though. A bit too… masculine. Hold up...

Silver’s rich moans resounded through the room. His mouth hung open, tongue lolling outside from pleasure. The spit was falling from it onto Rosy’s face. She didn’t seem to mind though, trying to catch it with her maw. Silver was panting hard onto her too. The dual stimulation was really getting him off. The feeling of that tight pussy – and every pussy was tight for someone of his size – squeezing his cock, combined with another colt obediently exploring Silver’s anal tunnel with his tongue, were bringing him a perverse gratification of immense intensity. Knowing that these adorable cuties were a loving couple as well made it even better. He wouldn’t be able to last for much longer like this, but there was one more thing he needed to do. He composed himself quickly.

“Rosy, sorry to bother you, but I feel like your dear coltfriend is getting a bit tired. Maybe we should change things up a bit so he can lie down and enjoy the view better?” Silver asked softly. Hazel’s ears picked up the question, but with his tongue still burdened with the very important task of massaging Silver’s prostate, there was no way for him to intrude on the conversation. Not like he would dare to, anyway.

“Mhmm, watcha want me to do, sweety?” 

_Sweety? Come on Rosy, all this colt did was park his dick inside of you and you are already swooning over him? I know, it’s a pretty amazing dick, but still._

“Roll over on your stomach and stand up. I’m gonna mount you from behind.” Silver pushed his hips back, taking his shaft out. His butt rudely shoved Hazel’s head, who seemed to have gotten a bit too comfortable reclining on it.

Rosy looked longingly at the cock as it was taken out of her. Once she was able to move, she shifted leisurely, following Silver’s command, turning around, standing up and pushing her rump out seductively. She even wiggled her hips a little as if inviting the stallion to return.

“Hazel, you can stop making out with my butthole. Just lie down on your back between Rosy’s legs and relax.” That seemed awfully kind. _There has to be a catch here_ , Hazel reasoned. But there was nothing else for him to do but follow Silver’s directions, however suspicious he might be.

The floor was actually fairly soft, no wonder Rosy took her sweet time getting up. Hazel climbed under her, his stiff dick swinging about as he shimmied beneath her. Once he was at about the level of her stomach, he felt Silver’s hooves pin his hindlegs down, stopping him.

“That’s far enough. You do want to be able to see your marefriend’s pussy, don’t you?” _You mean to see her pussy get fucked by your gigantic cock?_ No, Hazel didn’t want to see that.

Okay, maybe he did, but only a little. And only because he was curious about what that would look like.

His curiosity was fully sated as Silver’s large grey shaft started pushing into his lover, stretching her labia with its fat head. As it pushed further, Hazel could see a pronounced outline advance across Rosy’s lower belly. For some reason, he wanted to touch it; to feel it, so he could know that it was really there.

As Silver continued shoving his dick further, Hazel hesitantly brought his hoof up to that mesmerizing protrusion and tapped it. It was firm and definitely very real. He pressed stronger with his hoof, feeling the shaft inside slide across for a moment. But it seemed like Silver hit the end now, he couldn’t push any further in. Most of his cock was happily within the warm confines of Rosy’s cunt, but a small part remained outside, forever precluded from entering by those pesky particularities of pony biology. Those selfish mares’ bodies with their need to have lungs and stomachs and other internal organs. Isn’t giving big stallionhoods a cozy place to rest and drool their fluids more important than whatever those things are doing?

That’s why big-dicked colts like Silver needed a whole host of obedient cockwarmers that would make sure that every part of their large members is properly taken care of. Unfortunately, Hazel couldn’t help him much with that right now. The only thing he could do was to massage Silver’s shaft through his marefriend’s skin, hoping to make up for the lack of attention to the base of the stallion’s dick.

And maybe he could even use his second hoof to pleasure himself too… But it’s not like he was getting off to the sight of his fiancee getting ravaged by a much better stallion. Well, maybe that was exactly what he was doing, but what’s wrong with that? It’s like watching porn… With your marefriend starring in it.

Damn, his dick really was painfully hard. Hazel stroked it slowly, while his eyes were focused on the hypnotizing sight of Silver’s cock thrusting into Rosy’s body. Those steady, rhythmic movements magnetized his gaze, further accentuated by the feel of Silver’s thick shaft sliding across his hoof through his marefriend’s tummy.

The mixed lubricating fluid of the two fucking ponies was dripping on Hazel’s flat stomach, creating a small glistening pool on his tangerine fur. He dipped a hoof inside and then smeared the sticky liquid over his own dick. Can’t blame him, it turns out having another colt fuck your marefriend gives you a good source of free lubrication. One shouldn’t waste an opportunity to collect such precious stuff. With his member properly glazed over by – mostly – another stallion’s precum with a few more trips of his hoof, Hazel redoubled his masturbatory efforts. His forehoof glided much smoother across his shaft now, providing better stimulation to his sensitive skin. He should thank Silver for the generous contribution of his dick-slime to the cause. And Rosy too.

She was moaning audibly all this time, by the way. Hazel tried to look at her face, but all he could see from his position was her chin and a small bit of her lolling tongue.

Hazel suddenly noticed Silver’s movements getting more erratic and twitchy. Deep long thrust progressively turned into needy jerks. He knew what that meant. But where will he cum? Inside of her?

Suddenly a wave of realization hit Hazel. It couldn’t be… Was this how Silver planned on solving their foal problem? No way! He wouldn’t dare, right?

A loud masculine groan echoed through the room. Hazel could see Silver’s ballsack tighten before a wave of gunk traveled up his shaft right into the welcoming embrace of Rosy’s fertile womb. The cuckolded stallion watched with morbid fascination as his marefriend got packed full of another stallion’s potent cum. A never-ending stream of filthy adulterous fluid flowed into her.

And there was certainly much more of it coming in than Rosy’s thoroughly stretched tunnel could hold. White liquid spurted out from around Silver’s dick, falling down onto the colt lying beneath. Thick lumps of sludge drooped onto Hazel’s body, spreading out across his front, some landing on his chest and belly while other batches pooled on his pelvis. He shuddered from the feel of hot slime covering him. A pungent smell of fresh cum hit his nose.

Not satisfied with smearing Hazel indirectly, Silver quickly thrust back, taking his still spurting dick out of Rosy and aimed it down. The poor stallion had only a moment to confront his impending predicament before he saw Silver’s dickslit expand as his huge shaft twitched, shooting out a long rope of semen right into Hazel’s face. If the smell of cum was strong before, then now with nasty ball-goo almost lodged up his nose it was completely overwhelming. Hazel’s eyes were covered with spunk too, blocking his vision. And he could still feel more spurts hit his body.

By the end, Hazel felt completely submerged into another colt’s nasty jizz. It soaked into his fur and hair, leaked into his mouth every time he tried to open it, clogged his nostrils and burned his eyes. The wet slimy warmth enveloped him, making him feel like a fish swimming in the sea of Silver’s putrid cum.

Hazel weakly brought his hooves up to his face, rubbing it, fruitlessly trying to clean himself but only succeeding in spreading the filthy substance around. Even a shower wouldn’t be enough to cleanse him of the stink at this point. Silver’s sperm has suffused deep into his fur, leaving Hazel marked for days with another colt’s scent. He’ll be constantly reminded of his inferiority, never able to get away from the acrid stench that now permeated his whole being.

And they weren’t even done yet, as was indicated by Silver’s blissful voice giving him another direction.

“That was really great. Well, I prepared her for you, Hazel. Now’s your turn~.”

“My what now?” Hazel replied confusedly. Strings of cum hung between his lips as he opened his mouth. Unconsciously, he extended his tongue and licked them away.

“Your turn to fuck Rosy, dummy. That’s why you came here, didn’t you? To put a nice little foal into her?”

Hazel wasn’t sure if there was any free place inside Rosy after Silver had his way with her. But his dick still ached to be put within the velvety confines of her cunny. Hazel was hard beyond belief; no foreplay with his marefriend had ever left him so painfully aroused.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I see you are in a bit of a bind –” Rosy laughed, looking at her coltfriend’s semen covered body “– so I’ll do it for you.” She took a step back, positioning her nethers over Hazel’s, and sat down on him.

Pressing Hazel’s dick into his belly with her bottom, she started sliding her vulva over it. Some of Silver’s semen was still seeping from her cunt, ending up on Hazel’s shaft. Her movements were spreading it all over his length and rubbing it into his skin. Hazel raised his forelegs up, trying to put his hooves on her hips. His eyes were still half-closed, his vision blurred by all the cum lying on top of his eyelids and so even that seemingly simple task gave him some trouble.

“Oh Hazel, you poor thing, you can’t even see properly now. Let me help you.” He felt her tongue on his cheek, licking up the cum that covered it. Hazel laid there limply, letting his marefriend clean his face by slurping up Silver’s ejaculate. She even sneaked in a few kisses on his lips, pushing inside the globs of cum that she collected on him.

As she licked clean his eyes Hazel could finally see her beautiful face. Rosy was smiling, seeming happier than he had ever seen her. Her fur was wet with sweat, spit and seed, but she still looked quite a bit better than Hazel himself, whose whole body was turned into a debauched parody of a snowman.

She gave him one final cum-filled kiss, raising her rump up at the same time and guiding his dick inside of her. Finally some proper stimulation for his neglected appendage. Hazel would even call it great... if only his marefriend’s tunnel wasn’t still filled with another stallion’s release. That horrible lubricant surrounded his cock, slicking up its movements as Rosy started jumping on him. With great shame he realized that this felt much better than his regular sessions with her. Whether as a result of how long his stallionhood was left aching without attention, or because of all the gooey fluid that now enveloped his shaft, he experienced unrivaled pleasure each time Rosy rode up and down on him. Wet slaps and sopping squelches emanated from their colliding nethers. Hazel felt like he was compacting Silver’s cum further into his marefriend as well as rubbing it both into his cock and in her walls. The priest must’ve been pleased to see the pair wallow in his rancid fluids.

_And what is he doing now, by the way?_

Hazel didn’t have to muse long on that questing. A pair of strong hindlegs was planted near his head and his marefriend’s loving kisses were replaced by a slimy limp shaft that unceremoniously intruded on their moment of intimacy.

“Don’t forget to clean me up, lovebirds.”

Rosy didn’t seem to mind this at all. She traced long licks across Silver’s dick, gathering up the semen from it and swallowing the stuff with gusto. She even started rubbing the cock across Hazel’s face, taking some perverse enjoyment in seeing his scrunched up expression.

Not knowing what else to do, Hazel started slurping on that shaft himself. He gave it small tender licks and kisses, sucking in the blobs of reeking cum that were stuck to it. The taste was foul, a sickening sensation of it was spreading over his whole mouth. The viscous jizz clung to his teeth, forming thick ropes between them when he opened his jaws. He had to lick it up with his tongue in order to be able to swallow it. It was absolutely horrible. The nauseating smell emanating from Silver’s dick certainly didn’t help either. The pleasant sensation of Rosy riding him was the only comfort in this filth-consumed agony. But even that was soiled by the nasty slickness of Silver’s cum engulfing his member.

And worst of all was the feeling of ever-closer approaching orgasm rising within him. To climax right here, right now, surrounded by another stallion’s disgusting cum would be the most humiliating moment of his life for sure.

And yet he just couldn’t stop himself. His muscles tensed up, hindlegs pressing into the ground and hips rising up, pushing his rod as deep as possible within his marefriend. Unparalleled lightness and bliss filled him as cum traveled up his cock and he started spurting inside Rosy. She kissed him deeply, their tongues trying to wrap around each other. Hazel could feel Silver’s cum stuck to her teeth, but it didn’t matter to him in his orgasmic haze. He licked it up and they started swirling it between their tongues, passing it around to each other.

Hazel came more that he ever had before, but not even that could compare to Silver’s insurmountable release. Already within the confines of Rosy’s tunnel, Hazel’s weak sperm was completely overwhelmed by the other colt’s entrenched seed.

“Amazing work, you two.” Hazel could barely hear Silver’s words. His mind was completely broken, all of his senses overstimulated beyond belief. After his orgasm finished, his body had gone completely limp. “Hazel, you shouldn’t wash for as long as possible to let my essence properly seep into you. That is going to give you some more masculinity.”

Hazel didn’t feel any more masculine. On the contrary, he felt completely emasculated lying in other stallion’s semen. His body was used as a cum rag by the same colt that just fucked and quite likely impregnated his marefriend. What could be more humiliating than this?

“Thank you for your help, Silver.” Showing your gratitude to him for it. Hazel couldn’t believe his own words when he said it. But good manners were ingrained into him from birth, and he definitely should give thanks to the stallion that gave them exactly what they came for. A foal in his marefriend’s womb.

Maybe the ritual was real and Hazel really did impregnate Rosy with his own strengthened seed. Or maybe it was all just a sham designed to let Silver ravage and inseminate other stallions’ mares. Did it really matter? Maybe it would be better to allow the clearly superior stallion to spread his genes. Maybe Hazel should even feel proud to have Silver’s child as his own. He couldn’t imagine a better sperm donor than that.

“That’s my duty. But I’m always happy to serve the ponies of Equestria in any way I can.” Silver answered in a clear, if a bit tired voice. “I certainly couldn’t allow a cute couple such as you two to have an unsuccessful relationship as a result of a misfortune.” His tone was kind and friendly. But Hazel couldn’t ignore that this was the stallion whose semen still clumped atop his body and was lodged up his nose and throat. The stallion whose smell he will feel on each breath for the next days or even weeks. As will everyone else around Hazel. He will have to follow Silver’s orders and not wash for a few days. Maybe even longer. Rosy will certainly demand that from him, and he would never let her down.

* * *

Hazel could feel the eyes of those around drill holes into him. Ponies that walked by scrunched their noses as they passed them. His fur had white marks on it everywhere. Its tangerine color almost turning a shade lighter from all the cum on him.

He strolled through the town with Rosy on their way home from the ‘appointment’. He reeked to high heavens with the foul stench of another stallion’s semen. Not allowed to wash it away, this would be the reaction he would get in public for the foreseeable future.

His mind was still blank from everything that happened before. He barely even remembered leaving the temple. He had just gone through the most intense and degrading experience of his life by far. His marefriend had been fucked and most likely knocked up by another stallion. And even if by some miracle she hasn’t been impregnated now they’d have to come back and go through the same torturous experience again until she has been well and truly bred.

But what was worst of all, worse than the weird looks he got, worse than the humiliation and emasculation he had gone through, worse than the disgusting taste of semen that still lingered in his mouth, was that Hazel was secretly hoping to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out my profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [SoFurry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


	3. Chapter 3

“Stay still, I’m almost finished,” Jade said, looking intently between the canvas and the stallion.

Silver sighed, shifting a little again, which prompted an angry hiss from the painting mare. He didn’t expect that sitting in place for hours as his image was drawn would be one of his responsibilities as the High Priest. Especially given the subject of the painting.

He looked down on his stallionhood – it sprouted proudly from his crotch, huge and veiny, and painfully erect at the moment. ‘Painfully’ was the operating word here, given that he had to keep it this way for more than an hour already. And all that without any proper stimulation, except for the small licks left by two young virility cult priests that had accompanied him. It was their duty to keep his dick fully erect so that the artist could immortalize its divine appearance.

But they wouldn’t do anything more, only giving the poor stallion what could only be described as a painfully long teasing session. Almost certainly they were just as anxious as he was to just gobble his shaft up, slathering themself in his cockslime and ultimately getting a nice thick oozing meal for their troubles. Unfortunately, they had a job to do, and so they sat patiently, only giving him little licks and kisses periodically to keep him in the proper mood.

It was still weird for Silver to think that obscene images of his cock were going to be displayed in what had now become the holiest places in Equestria – many churches of the virility and fertility cults. Ponies would come to them to fulfill their religious duties: mares and stallions would pray to an image of his erect dick, seeking help with their intimate problems. Of course, the churches had also offered some more effective means of solving these issues than simply bowing to and kissing a picture of a huge drooling cock of their leader. Such as personal consultations with their specially trained priests. Though those consultations had often resulted in some mouth-on-dick action too.

It was really unbelievable just how many family problems could be solved by simply adding an extra stallion with a significantly larger-than-average cock to the mix. Your wife is not satisfied with her sex life? Just let a better stallion deal with it by pounding her senseless, and possibly even leaving some of his potent sperm within her womb as a little present. And this also dealt with the problem of childlessness in Equestria!

Silver himself had already done his duty to the country, providing many young couples with his genetic material. It was always pleasant to see the joy in the eyes of the future fathers as he was pumping their wives and marefriends full of his sperm.

Silver’s shaft twitched, expunging a glob of precum that started slowly descending down his length. A nimble tongue of one of the priests was immediately on it, licking up the offending liquid. Since it was impossible to keep the pre-ejaculate in place on his shaft during the whole duration of the painting process, the artist had decided to keep his shaft nice and clean right now to concentrate fully on its details and just add everything else later.

Silver really wished they would just take a photo of his cock and then use that as a source for the painting. But unfortunately for him, Jade Mark drew from nature, only rarely using photographs as a guide, and certainly not for something as important as this. And she was one of the best artists in Equestria, one of many who Celestia had personally picked for the job.

The Princess had really taken the whole affair much more seriously than Silver could’ve ever imagined. He thought that this was going to be just a long-awaited opportunity for Celestia to participate in some sweet debauchery, but to his surprise, it turned out to be so much more. The whole fabric of society was carefully reshaped under the Princess’s diligent control. Though, it seemed like the most pivotal part of her plan was to get as many ponies as possible to quite literally worship Silver’s cock. Not such an unpleasant thing, even if it was definitely a bit weird for him to see images of his junk displayed everywhere. At this pace, he was almost sure that soon there would be more ponies in Equestria that would be able to recognize him by his stallionhood than those who knew his face.

“Okay, that would be enough for today, Mr. Harvest.” Jade put her paintbrush away and looked appreciatingly at the canvas. “Hmm… yes, I think we’re done with the most difficult part.” She looked back at him, or more accurately, at his openly displayed genitals. After taking a few steps in his direction, she lowered her head down to his waist, looking intently on his balls. Silver decided to keep still, not knowing what was expected of him as her face neared ever closer to his nutsack. He could now feel her hot breath on his sensitive skin.

“Mmm, these are really nice.” She was almost touching his sack with her lips as she spoke. “I’ll need to spend a good amount of time to get their details just right.” The mare had left an almost imperceptible kiss on the sweaty skin before pulling her head away and turning to Silver’s face.

“Our session is over. I know you are a busy stallion with a tight schedule so I won’t take more of your time right now. But we’ll have to get back to the painting later to finish it.” She turned around, gesturing to the door and going back to the canvas.

Finally, this torture was over. Silver allowed himself to smile just a little bit. He had more duties today, but those promised to be much better than this particular (lack of) activity. Celestia had a special plan for this day, a new kind of religious ceremony that she’ll be presenting with him to the Canterlot elites. The Princess had judged that it would be best to start developing the cult outreach with the leading personalities in Equestrian culture and social life. Their popularity will be important in shaping the new social norms in Equestria. And that meant that Celestia would need to prepare special events for the richest and most famous ponies in the nation to ensure their continuous support.

This would also be Silver’s first direct encounter with the cream of Equestrian society. At the moment, most of them only knew about him from the news reports and the gossip that’d been going around the country since the cults’ resurrection. But very soon they’ll get a very intimate look onto the young High Priest, and maybe even more than that.

Given that this would be the most public appearance he’d ever done, Silver was quite anxious himself. Celestia had helped dissuade some of his worries, ensuring that he understood very well what was expected of him and what he should do. She’ll also be the one leading the ceremony, letting Silver to just go with the flow and follow her directions.

The stallion left the artist’s quarters, making his way to meet up with Celestia, still accompanied by the two priests walking by his side. His cock was hard underneath him, only slowly going limp as he walked. Normally, ponies would at least wait for their erection to go away before going in public, since walking around with a hard-on was considered to be a bit brutish. That was in the ‘old’ Equestria though. In the new world that Celestia was building having an erection and even fucking in public _was_ the norm.

And it’s not like Silver had anything to hide at this point. Obscene pictures of his stallionhood were displayed in an ever-increasing amount of places. There was even some talk of making smaller icons for ponies to place in their homes. If anything, it was kind of impolite for Silver _not_ to be sporting an erection in public since that was what most ponies around seemed to be interested in. He could see their quick downward gazes, and how many of them bent down to look under him when they thought he wouldn’t notice.

The cult ceremony he was going to would be held in one of the newly build virility churches in Canterlot. The structure was beautifully decorated, especially given the small amount of time it took for royal workers to do it. Silver had visited it several times already, as was his duty, though never in such a fashion as he was about to now.

A special cult escort had joined him on the way there, driving him to his destination. But even on a personal carriage, it still took him some time to get to the place. Canterlot was a huge city and churches had been strategically placed to cover the most area within. That meant that getting from one of them to another could take a while since they were positioned in different parts of the city.

His shaft had long gone fully flaccid as he was finally approaching the building. That wasn’t so bad, since it definitely needed to get some rest after the long teasing session it had suffered before.

He could see that the Princess’s escort had already reached the church and several guards were taking on positions around the building. Celestia herself must be inside already, preparing for the performance. The event was only available to a narrow band of chosen elites, and as such it wasn’t widely publicized, so it wasn’t particularly surprising that the surrounding streets appeared to be relatively empty. Even though Princess’s appearance would usually draw large crowds of ponies, even in Canterlot, where most were used to her presence.

Silver would be making a ceremonial entrance together with the Princess, which meant they’ll need to wait until all the ponies take their places and the event officially starts. His carriage had circled around the building, docking near one of the back entrances. After a short briefing on the state of things from one of his aids – a cute brown colt with soft, almost feminine curves – Silver had finally entered the church and was guided to Celestia by one of her guards.

The Princess was absolutely gorgeous, as always. Though it did seem like she had even taken some extra effort to pretty herself up for the occasion. Her mane appeared to radiate light from within, coloring the walls around with vibrant hues. And her coat was even more pristine than usual, if such a thing was even possible. Celestia had only done something like that for the most important holidays and occasions, such as the Summer Sun Celebration. If nothing else, her current appearance was a strong indicator of how seriously she was taking the whole thing.

The Princess immediately sensed Silver’s approach, turning her head to him and smiling brightly as soon as he entered her temporary apartments. Of course, she was no doubt also briefed of his presence as soon as his carriage neared the church. Or maybe she even had her own ways of finding these things out. Despite the intimate relationship that Silver had with Celestia, there were still many mysteries about her life, magic, and the way she ruled that nation he wasn’t privy too. And maybe that’s for the better, there were some things that one is better off not knowing about. Especially when it came to an alicorn’s secrets, since those were guarded most scrupulously, and for a good reason. Silver was lucky enough to know as much as he did right now, and to be entrusted with Celestia’s intimacy.

“Good day, your holiness~,” The Princess snickered. She was fond of teasing him about his new position, rarely missing a chance to get a little laugh out. “Are you ready for our ceremony?”

Silver bowed a little before he approached. “I am, Princess. And… I didn’t believe it was possible, but you’re looking even more stunning than usual.”

“Well, I do have to pretty myself up for the occasion, don’t I? This is my first public appearance as the Head Priestess of the fertility cult after all. I’m sure you still remember that.”

“How could I ever forget. The divine fertility is one of the first things on my mind whenever I see you, Princess.” Silver wasn’t lying. Few things would scream **fertility** as much as Celestia’s thick thighs and large plush behind did.

“Yeah, I think I know quite well what’s on your mind whenever you see me, you dirty colt.” The Princess smirked mischievously. “Especially now, after that _loooong_ and I’m sure quite tiring session with Jade Mark. She is an amazing artist, but posing for her can be an arduous experience, I know.”

Celestia’s words couldn’t be more true. Silver had already felt his shaft hardening at the mere sight of the beautiful Princess. While previously he would take care to keep himself composed around Celestia, at this point there was no reason for him to hide his ‘appreciation’, and so he let himself relax and just go along with the feeling. The Princess wasn’t bothered, if anything she seemed to be delighted at the reaction, even if she did poke fun at him from time to time.

“Princess, it’s about time to start the ceremony,” Celestia’s servant had announced from outside the room, “the guests are ready and waiting for your performance.”

A particularly wicked smile had grazed the Princess’s lips as she looked back to Silver. “You heard it, the fun is just about to start~. Let’s go.”

* * *

The seats were absolutely packed. Cushy chairs, bristling with ponies, stood in a broad semicircle around a large round glass bath filled with water. Silver had never seen so many famous ponies gathered in the same place. Their gazes had immediately turned to the pair as he and Celestia had entered the room.

Silver felt small and insignificant standing near the Princess right now. She was used to the attention, and every fiber of her being was tuned into it. Celestia was absolutely perfect, inside and out, shining with warmth and always projecting an image of a wise, compassionate ruler. And Silver was… he was just a stallion that got lucky to be chosen by Celestia as her consort. Of course, there was one thing special about him, but even that paled in comparison to the Princess’s divine features. At least that’s what he thought. But the ponies that gathered for the event still eyed him curiously, interested in the young stallion that had achieved so much notoriety in such a short time.

Obscene pictures had lined the walls of the room, just as they did in most other virility cult facilities. One of the largest of them had contained an artistic depiction of Silver’s own stallionhood, though few ponies in the room would recognize it. But it wouldn’t remain unknown for long, since by the end of the ceremony they’ll be well acquainted with his cock for sure.

“Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the Equestria’s first sanctification ceremony.” Celestia’s melodic voice washed over the room, hushing the audience’s whispers.

Silver didn’t know whether some magic was involved or if that was just the property of the Princess’s royal speech, but the words seemed to have sounded directly in his head as she talked. He remembered having the same experience whenever he was lucky enough to hear one of Celestia’s speeches in the past. Her voice always seemed to be emanating from every direction, completely submerging the listener within. Yet it felt soft and gentle at the same time, never being too overbearing.

“Today, you’ll be able to witness the sacred process of imbuing liquid with holy properties. And any of you who are willing will also be able to take some of the sanctified water with you after, to use for your personal religious enrichment.”

A round of gentle applause followed the announcement. Most of the details of the ceremony have been kept secret from the public, so the guests were starving to hear more information about it. Some of them had begun whispering hurriedly to one another.

Their voices were hushed again as Celestia continued. “Our newly appointed Hight Priest of the Virility Cult will accompany me in the process. If you haven’t been acquainted with him before, this would be a good opportunity to learn more.” An almost imperceptible smirk with a hint of perverted delight had flashed on Celestia’s lips as she finished the sentence.

All of the eyes in the room had focused on the stallion. Silver could almost feel the combined pressure of their gazes on his skin. It was good that Celestia had made sure that he was more or less used to public appearances at this point, because otherwise he would be sweating madly from the anxiety. Instead of sweating just a little bit like he was right now. He bowed lightly to acknowledge the room’s attention and let Celestia go on.

The Princess slowly lead her speech into the historical account of the ceremony’s significance. The depth and extensiveness of Celestia’s descriptions, combined with an aura of wisdom and authority that she was emanating with her every word had almost made Silver himself believe that this event was something more than just an opportunity to realize the Princess’s depraved fantasies. 

And to a certain extent, it was so, of course. There was undeniably an important historic and social undertext to her actions, but Silver knew too much not to see how the Princess had skillfully guided her nation into exactly the kind of debauchery that she herself enjoyed so much.

The ponies had nodded their heads to Celestia’s speech, listening intently, or at least making an appearance of doing so. Silver was sure that a good amount of them would forget most of what the Princess had said as soon as she was done speaking. But they certainly weren’t going to forget what was going to come after. Even though the cult’s activities weren’t particularly secret, most of the ponies in Equestria had yet to come into direct contact with exactly the kind of perversion that Celestia had unleashed upon her kingdom.

“Silver, please accompany me to the sanctification pool.” The Princess finally finished the introduction, much to the relief of the waiting audience. But not to Silver’s, as his heart only started beating faster when he heard the invitation. It was time to begin the ritual.

Celestia walked theatrically over to the bath. Silver tried mimicking her slow, confident stride, but he couldn’t stop thinking how much less graceful he must’ve looked compared to her. Luckily, the viewers – even the most snobbish of them – didn’t care much about such small faults at the moment. Their gazes were focused on the action, anxious to see what exactly the ritual entailed. Celestia’s descriptions were just vague enough to leave them in confusion about the details of the performance that was just about to unfold.

There was a small series of steps leading over the rim of the bath, that would let the pair enter the enclosed space gracefully. Celestia led the way, lowering herself into the water and waiting for Silver to follow. The stallion took a large breath and ascended up the stairs, before stepping carefully inside.

The water was relatively warm, certainly not cold enough to bother him at the moment. It reached almost up to his body, only enveloping his legs… and his cock, partially. It twitched lightly from the new sensation, releasing a glob of pre into the bath.

Celestia leaned over the rim, facing the audience and exposing her behind to Silver. She made sure to lower herself a little to let the smaller stallion mount her properly. Silver saw her pussy gently graze the water as she moved her hindquarters down. The Princess turned her head to him for a second, giving him a naughty smile, before looking back towards the seating ponies.

While the viewers weren’t able to see what exactly was going on, it didn’t take much to understand what was just about to happen. A few gasps sounded in the room as Silver rose up, leaning on Celestia’s back and guided his shaft inside her.

It slid smoothly into her cunny, letting the stallion bottom out with the first stroke. Silver watched the shocked expressions in the audience as he pulled back and then thrust into the Princess again. The silent air of the room was now filled with the gentle sounds of splashing water and colliding nethers of the fucking couple.

There was some strange sense of power that Silver felt as he looked into the eyes of astounded ponies as he slammed his cock into their ruler. A ruler, who was worshiped by many as a nearly divine being. And yet here he was, defiling her holy body with his huge stinking dick. Celestia herself had asked him not to wash his genitals for a while before the ritual to ensure that its filth would be deposited into the ‘holy’ liquid. And he had already rinsed his sweaty shaft in the water, just before he’d plunged it inside the Princess.

Celestia moaned loudly, not caring at all about the ponies around, or maybe even indulging in their presence. For the first time in centuries, she was unabashedly displaying her most whorish expression to the public, delighting in their dumbfounded reactions. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her whole body shook every second from Silver’s powerful thrusts.

The stallion’s balls swished across the water, sanctifying it with their salty sweat. The couple’s combined fluids dripped into the bath, quickly dissolving, barely leaving a trace. For now. The tremendous size of Silver’s balls had indicated quite clearly how much nasty gunk would soon be unleashed into the water.

As the obscene spectacle continued, the viewers started softly whispering to one another. If nothing else, they just got by far the juiciest thing in Equestria to gossip about. And the action had only just begun.

The reactions had ranged from horror to what Silver had increasingly identified as a perverted curiosity, with some confusion and shock sprinkled in between. All the while he continued pistoning inside the Princess, daring any of the stupified nobles to object. But none did. They sat passively as their holy sovereign was ravaged in front of their eyes.

Silver began to understand the allure that this activity had. There was something depravedly pleasant about fucking the Princess of the realm while staring unabashedly into the eyes of her faithful subjects. And none of them could do anything but watch on as their object of worship was defiled and violated by a young, big-dicked stallion.

Celestia had put her citizens into a difficult bind. They had to either relinquish the Princess’s status as a target of their undying loyalty and reverence, or accept this obscenity as the new norm that was now part and parcel of Celestia’s divine image. And of course, the huge nasty cock that was mercilessly pounding their Princess had to be as holy as she was too, or else it wouldn’t be allowed to violate her so shamelessly.

There was no way that the Equestrian public would ever betray Celestia so easily, though. Which meant that the social norms, in so far as the audience of this perversity had previously understood them, were getting quickly rebuilt in their minds. And out emerged a new understanding of this world, with Silver’s large drooling dick as its central object. The huge obscene illustration of that same veiny cock was openly displayed on the wall, further normalizing the idea of worshipping it as a true example of divine virility.

Of course, the ponies around weren’t going to see it like that right away. But Celestia would slowly but steadily move them in that direction as her debauched plans were already bearing fruit.

Right now though, she was just indulging herself in the ecstatic feeling of Silver’s massive cock slamming into her every second. Celestia screamed in pleasure, assaulting the audience’s ears with loud high-pitched sounds. One thing that Silver had learned early was that the Princess’s moans sounded just as melodic as her regular speech, if not even more so.

Looking around, he could already discern several stallions sporting hard-ons from watching and listening to the spectacle. Not surprising, it was almost disrespectful not to pop a stiffy when the Princess of Equestria herself was getting fucked in front of you. But none of them could even near Silver’s size and virility. Or experience the same pleasure he was revealing in right now. 

His dick pulsed mightily within the confines of Celestia’s pussy, releasing large blobs of thick precum inside. Some of that copious slime periodically leaked out of the Princess’s entrance, falling into the water below. Silver sped up his thrusts, clenching his teeth as his hips slammed powerfully into Celestia’s rear. A full room of stallions was watching him fuck their Princess, only dreaming of ever being in his place.

And the mares were getting antsy too. Their gazes were increasingly getting diverted onto the vile images that hung on the walls around. The huge nasty cocks that the pictures displayed were continuously drawing the attention of the ponies in the room. Mares couldn’t avoid comparing those oversized shafts to their husbands’ admittedly significantly smaller ones. And most of the poor stallions were themselves getting more and more nervous, completely surrounded by the images of far superior and more virile cocks.

And all the while, loud smacks of flesh on flesh resounded in the room, accompanied by Celestia’s obscene moans. Silver felt the Princess’s tunnel clench around his shaft as her screams rose even higher. All of the ponies in the room have come to be the witnesses of a powerful alicorn climax. Her orgasming moans seemed to be able to penetrate straight into the minds of the listeners and Silver himself was astounded by the sight and sound of his lover. Celestia had rarely finished before him, and certainly never before in such a fashion. Was the public nature of their debauchery getting her off so much?

Whatever the case, Silver felt strangely relieved. Despite the rising pleasure in his loins and all the perverted fun he had while watching the audience’s reactions, there had been a constant fear of failing to perform hidden in the back of his mind. Now though, with his divine mistress satisfied, he could submerge himself fully into the depraved delight of publicly ravaging the Princess.

He grabbed Celestia’s ethereal mane with his teeth – a sacrilegious act that would surely lead to one’s swift execution under normal circumstances – and started pounding into her ever more violently, seeking his own release. The Princess was barely able to notice his aggression, still reveling in the throes of her climax. She did enjoy the slight tugging of her head by her ever more confident partner and the increased stimulation of her sensitive inner walls as he sped up.

A few surprised and even outraged gasps came from the audience at the sight of the rough treatment their Princess was getting. But those were immediately drawn out by Celestia’s another moan, which also served to demonstrate quite clearly to anyone who might still think that anything here was out of the ordinary that she was completely fine with getting roughed up by her stallion.

Silver breathed in the heavenly smell of Celestia’s hair, noticing that her mane even left a light sweet taste in his mouth. He pressed himself harder into her smooth hide, delighting in the warmth of her divine body. Celestia’s multicolored hair blocked Silver’s vision, not allowing him to continue watching the viewer’s reactions. Not like he needed to. In some sense, fucking his Princess as if no one was around seemed even more obscene at the moment. Dozens of gazes were on him and yet all he cared for was the pleasant pressure of Celestia’s tight tunnel on his cock.

He felt tingles in his crotch rising in strength, the pulses of his shaft becoming more frequent and more powerful. Giving one last yank to Celestia’s mane, he hilted himself inside, ready to gift her his load. The pressure rose in his nutsack, sending waves of nasty sperm through his cock and into the Princess’s waiting womb. It appeared to the stallion as if Celestia’s cunt was thanking him for his offering and squeezing his shaft back too.

But there was a more important task set before him than simply trying to quench the Princess’s nearly insatiable lust. He quickly pulled back, leaving Celestia’s tunnel empty and directed his dick down into the bath.

A thick stream of spunk shot out, penetrating the surface of the water and submerging inside. With the transparent glass walls of the bath, the audience could clearly see every rope of white nasty slime that spurted out of Silver’s cock and fell into the liquid below. The water was becoming increasingly murkier as it was filled with the stallion's essence. And more and more pumps came, as Silver finally released the pressure from his overfilled balls. The long ropes of semen broke apart into the smaller filthy cum-strings, filling the water with little bits of floating white slime.

The audience watched in horror and fascination as the ‘sanctification’ was performed before their eyes. The liquid was imbued with the holiest substance to be found in Equestria – the potent sperm of a hung stallion. And judging by the amount of gunk that Silver had released into the pool, the process of sanctification promised to be quite successful. The water was abundantly blessed by his divine horsecock, filled as it was with the sacred contents of his balls.

Silver sighed pleasantly as the tension in his body began disappearing and his release tapered off. His shaft still throbbed a little from time to time, spurting out small globs of semen. But after a few seconds, even that stopped, leaving him in blissful post-orgasmic relaxation. The water below had become murky with the ridiculous amount of vile slime floating around. The clear and transparent liquid was turned into a sickening sludge and filled with disgusting semen-strings directly before the viewers’ eyes.

And Silver had more things to do. Unfortunately, the poor stallion wasn’t able to rest even after his powerful release. The sanctification might be finished, but the event was far from over. Celestia wanted to give some personal attention to any pony in the audience that desired it, and Silver would need to be present too.

The Princess stood straight, forcing the stallion to stop leaning on her and stand on his own hooves. A moment later she jumped in the air, using her wings to fly over the bath rim, gracefully landing in front of it. It was difficult to imagine that this agile mare was screaming and panting without control just a moment ago.

Before Silver could even begin getting out of the water, he felt Celestia’s magic enveloping his body and lifting him up. After a few seconds of a slightly disturbing feeling of being levitated, the Princess lowered him down near her.

“And thus the main part of our ceremony is finished,” Celestia announced to the room. Most ponies remained seated, still not fully able to process what had just happened. A few started clapping, suspiciously too enthusiastically given the stupified expressions on those around them. Slowly, the others began joining in, adding their own uncertain claps to the emerging avalanche of sound.

Whatever one can say about them, the ponies were definitely well-mannered, not forgetting to show their appreciation for the performance no matter how strange it might’ve seemed. Silver watched on in fascination as the audience loudly applauded him after he had just publicly fucked their Princess. The heady post-climax dizziness made the experience appear even more surreal.

The water dripped down his body as he shifted around, forming small pools near his hooves. His cock was slowly retracting and going limp underneath him. It still remained large enough to intimidate a regular stallion, of course, hanging heavily under his body even in its flaccid state. Silver could spot a few ponies continually attempting to take a peek underneath him. Others were more courteous, only glancing down from time to time and mostly keeping their eyes on Celestia.

“But the event is not yet over, of course. As I’ve promised any of you will be able to get some _holy_ liquid for your own personal use. We have to keep things orderly, so don’t rush here, you’ll be called to get your helping whenever your turn comes up. Don’t worry, everyone here will get an opportunity to enrich their religious experience.”


	4. Chapter 4

Silver sat on the chair near Celestia, his flaccid dick openly displayed in an obscene, but quite fitting for the circumstances fashion. After the ritual had ended, the room had quickly filled up with the sound of talking ponies eager to discuss the performance. Some small refreshments were brought in by the royal staff, making sure that the guests were kept happy and comfortable for the second part of the event.

Celestia and Silver resided near the bath, conversing with the patrons and giving out the promised batches of the holy liquid. Or at least, they were about to start doing so and were at the moment waiting for their first guest to approach. True to Celestia’s word, personal escorts were sent out across the room to the ponies in the pre-formed queue, asking them to come to the Princess whenever their turn came.

“That was absolutely spectacular,” a cheery mare gushed as she approached Celestia with her husband.

“Yes, that performance was… quite something.” A brown-coated stallion added his own, much more restrained comment. Silver had noticed the nervous glances that the stallion was giving to his crotch.

“I’m glad you liked it, Ruby.” The mare was visibly delighted to see that Celestia knew her name. So much so that she even stopped glancing at Silver’s veiny cock for a while. Unfortunately, her stallion only seemed to be getting more and more agitated by its presence. ”Hope it wasn’t too much to take in for you.”

“Oh, don’t worry Princess, we are always happy to be the first to see the new bold trends in Equestria, aren’t we, Zephyr?” She looked inquisitively on the stallion, urging him to support her.

Zephyr tore his gaze away from Silver’s dick, taken out of his daze by the question. “Of course, dear. Canterlot was always famed for its affinity to… unorthodox ideas. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen something quite like this.” His focus slipped back to Silver’s crotch as he finished his sentence, adding another possible interpretation to his words.

“There are definitely some new things happening in Equestria right now,” Celestia replied with a subtle smile. “Though, I wouldn’t say that they are completely unprecedented. As I’ve told before, the cult has a long history, and believe it or not, in the past it held a lot of power in Equestria.”

“That’s so exciting!” Ruby exclaimed in an overly explicit display of fascination. “It’s like a window to ancient history. You know, Princess, I’ve always dreamed of seeing Equestria as it was in the old times. Those simple illustrations you see in the history books just don’t give you the proper feeling that the real thing would. You are so lucky to have witnessed so much of Equestrian history with your own eyes.”

“What I’ve seen is but a fraction of Equestria’s long, long past. And even that has been blurred by the passage of time. But a few stark memories remain, still vivid in my mind even after a thousand years.” For just a single, barely perceptible moment, Celestia’s eyes were filled with melancholy. “But there are a few things that remained unchanged.” She livened up again, looking warmly at the ponies before her. “Things like the joy of seeing my subjects living safely and happily.”

“And we’re are so incredibly grateful for all that you have done for us, Princess. Including this very event, too.” Ruby waved her hoof, gesturing to the room around. “It’s amazing to know that even now you still continue surprising the nation with new changes. I’m fully confident that the cult is going to bring many positive additions to Equestrian social life.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Celestia glanced on the ponies around. Silver followed her gaze, noticing that many of the guests were slowly gravitating towards the Princess. Most of them tried to look as if they were still chatting with others, but it was getting increasingly clear that they were listening as intently as they could to catch some glimpses of Celestia’s conversation. At least they were courteous enough not to approach too close, trying not to appear too nosy before the Princess.

“I hope I can rely on your full support in bringing the cult into the mainstream of Equestrian culture.” Celestia continued, looking perceptively onto Ruby.

“Of course, Princess. We’ll do our absolute best to help you make Equestria better.” Even though Celestia hasn’t directly ordered anything, it was clear that Ruby wasn’t going to interpret the Princess’s direction as anything other than a direct command.

“That’s great. I always knew I could rely on you, Ruby.” Celestia nodded her head appreciatively. “And that reminds me…” The Princess’s horn lit up summoning a glass bottle in front of her. She sent it into the bath, filling it to the brim with the foul contents. Once she levitated the bottle back, the thing was full of murky cum-water. “Here’s your present. A nice bottle of sanctified liquid.”

‘Liquid’ was the right word. It was difficult to describe the disgusting contents of the bottle as water. Long strings of Silver’s semen swirled chaotically in the container; there was no way anyone could take even a sip from it without getting a good helping of the stallion’s essence at the same time. And judging by the apprehension apparent in Zephyr’s eyes, that was quite obvious to the guests.

“But this isn’t just a simple gift, there’s a ceremonial value in it and I hope you recognize that.” Celestia levitated the bootle closer to her, rubbing it carefully with her hooves. “It should be handled with proper care. And you’ll have to give your praises to the tool that sanctified before you receive it.” The Princess’s lips curled into a mischievous smile and she glanced onto Silver’s cock.

“The tool? You mean…” Ruby had followed Celestia’s gaze, gasping a little as she focused on the stallion’s lap.

Silver’s shaft throbbed in response to the attention, swelling up just a bit. Suddenly all eyes were on his dick; not just glancing at it, but actually staring at the thing unabashedly. Some very conflicted emotions were clearly displayed on the guests’ faces. Ruby’s lips formed a small ‘o’, as she looked upon Silver’s cock with interest. She flicked her tongue out for just a second, moistening her lips.

Poor Zephyr was much more distraught, appearing almost afraid of the huge, meaty thing in front of him. He shuddered a little when he saw it twitch again.

“Uhh… do we really need to… I mean, I wouldn’t want my dear Ruby to have to do something she’s not comfortable with,” Zephyr stumbled out, switching his pleading gaze rapidly between Celestia and his wife in an attempt to find some semblance of support in this strange situation. Unfortunately, his own focus was increasingly directed at the other stallion’s lap, and the slow but steady hardening of Silver’s shaft certainly didn’t spell anything good.

“Actually, Zephyr, I think you should join in, too. This is a gift for both of you after all. And I’m pretty sure Ruby is going to feel much better about it if you do it together.” Celestia wasn’t leaving poor stallion any outs. Her smile was wide and warm, yet Zephyr felt a cold shiver go down his spine upon hearing her words.

There was no way he could ignore a direct command from the Princess. She didn’t technically order him to do it, but Zephyr had spent more than enough time in the Equestrian elite circles to know that the Princess’s ‘recommendations’ were not to be taken lightly. And the casualness with which she was asking him to debase himself for the pleasure of the other stallion had certainly indicated that she fully expected him to agree.

“Thank you, Princess. It would be our pleasure to pay respects to this magnificent tool.” Ruby was staring with hearts in the eyes at Silver’s cock. Zephyr cringed when he heard her agree so enthusiastically to the Princess’s obscene demand, especially distraught that his own opinion was completely ignored. It almost seemed like Ruby was too preoccupied with salivating over the priest’s dick to notice or care about her husband’s discomfort.

She was only pretending to be this enthusiastic in order to earn the Princess’s favor, Zephyr knew for sure. There was no way she actually thought that publicly degrading themselves by… doing whatever Celestia wanted them to do with Silver’s cock was a good idea.

“Come on, Zephyr, we wouldn’t want to make the Princess wait.” Ruby was already approaching Silver’s chair with a light spring in her step, clearly enthusiastic to get into the action.

Zephyr felt his last chances of rescue slipping by. Each second of his silence brought him ever closer to acceptance. If only he had spoken up sooner, he may have been able to avoid this. But he was too committed to stop now. All eyes were on him, with a silent expectation for him to agree very clearly displayed within.

He took a shaky step forward, and saw both Celestia and Ruby smile reassuringly at him. Even from this distance, Zephyr could feel the strong masculine stench of Silver’s dick hit his nose. The idea of coming even closer, and certainly of bringing his head anywhere near the stallion’s filthy cock seemed completely surreal... and very disturbing. Yet that was exactly what everyone around encouraged him to do. Both his Princess and his wife were completely engrossed in the activity, and he didn’t feel like he could resist their wishes.

A few more unsteady steps brought him side by side with Ruby, and very close to Silver’s meaty shaft. Zephyr looked with apprehension – and a large amount of poorly concealed awe – at the other stallion’s privates. His nostrils flared as he scrunched in revulsion upon inhaling another dose of Silver’s cockstench. This close, the potent smell of a virile male was particularly strong, forcing Zephyr to breathe through his mouth in order to avoid getting suffocated by the stallion’s musk. Even that wasn’t completely enough to prevent some foul air from entering his nose, binding with his receptors and giving him a small preview of what he was about to experience.

“There isn’t really any official procedure of how you should go about it, so you are welcome to offer your praises in whatever way you think is most fitting.” Celestia’s gentle voice had shaken away Zephyr cock-induced stupor. But he didn’t know if he should be happy or worried about the lack of direct guidance from the Princess. “Of course, you should be as thorough and devout in your actions as you can be, if you aim to receive the cult’s most lucrative blessings~.”

Zephyr didn’t even turn his head to the Princess while she talked, fully focused on the large, veiny horsecock in front. Such behavior was usually discouraged by the royal etiquette, but Celestia didn’t seem particularly unhappy about the small breach, given the special circumstances. If anything, she was delighted to see Zephyr so engrossed with the other stallion’s equipment.

Ruby decided to make her move, bringing her head even closer to Silver’s cock – so close even, that her lips were almost touching its tip. “We’ll be sure to do our best, Princess.” Her warm breath tickled the stallion’s shaft when she spoke. It twitched in response, and a large glob of pre leaked out from its slit. “We _are_ your most loyal and devout supporters after all.” And with that she pushed forward, leaving a long, wet kiss on the stallion’s cockhead.

It was at this moment – when he saw a thick strand of sticky liquid stretch out between Ruby’s lips and Silver’s shaft as she pulled away, that Zephyr finally understood how deeply in trouble he was. And there was nothing he could do about it now.

It felt like he was looking through someone else’s eyes, as if he was merely an observer and not an actuator of his own actions when he brought his own face forward to take his turn. His soft lips touched the precum-covered cockhead, and immediately the sour taste of Silver’s gunk began seeping inside his mouth. Zephyr glanced upwards, looking submissively on the other stallion as he savored the filthy flavor of his dick. With Zephyr’s mouth now busy worshipping Silver’s shaft, the poor stallion was forced to inhale through his nose, which meant that the full power of the young priest’s potent cockstench was instantly unleashed upon his unprepared senses. Every breath brought another heavy dose of Silver’s musk into Zephyr’s lungs, ensuring that the smell of the stallion’s privates will be assaulting his mind in full strength and for a long while.

Just the first inhale was enough to make Zephyr dizzy, and every next batch of the fouled air was hardly any better. Still, the stallion kept himself in place, trying not to appear too hasty in his attempt to get away from Silver’s junk under the Princess’s intent gaze. He squirmed slightly as a large globe of pre oozed out of the stallion’s cockslit directly into his mouth. His eyes shot upward as he looked upon Silver with a face that perfectly combined both fearful apprehension and resigned pleading into the meek expression of total submission. The sight sent another powerful throb through Silver’s shaft, and with horror Zephyr noticed his own demure appendage responding down below.

Zephyr’s cock pulsed, answering the domineering call of a superior stallion. He felt like he was getting mesmerized by the rhythmic twitches of Silver’s dick, as if his own much more modest shaft was offering its praises to the stallion’s tool with an earnest, but still quite pathetic attempt to imitate its powerful throbs.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Zephyr finally pulled back, and still, a thick coating of slime was left on his lips after, forcing him to savor Silver’s taste a bit longer.

“Good boy.” The priest praised the stallion, displaying a wide satisfied smile. For some reason, Zephyr felt even more pleased to receive Silver’s appreciation than he would if the Princess herself said the same thing.

“Thank you for your gift, sir.” And with that, Zephyr pushed his head forward, surprising even himself as he left another kiss on Silver’s cockhead. He looked with reverence onto the stallion’s face as his lips briefly reunited with the bulbous tip of Silver’s dick.

“Drink a little bit of the sanctified liquid every day and the cult’s blessing will be forever with you.” The priest added as Celestia handed the bottle of the murky ‘holy’ water to Ruby.

“I’ll make sure to add some to your morning tea, dear, that way you won’t forget about it.” The mare grinned happily at Zephyr, swishing the liquid around the bottle as she made her comment.

Her husband looked uneasily upon the uncountable strings of nasty slime that swirled within the water as she shook the container. He could already imagine quite vividly the same vile substance floating around his drink, ensuring that his usual morning ritual would be forcefully invaded by the filthy taste of Silver’s release. If he doesn’t speak up now, this might be the reality he’ll have to face every day from now on.

“Thank you, honey.” Unfortunately, a meek agreement was the only thing he could squeeze out of himself. He glanced again at Silver’s cock, already knowing that he’ll be reminded of its intimidating appearance every time he took a sip of his morning drink.

“And don’t worry if you run out,” Celestia added, smiling brightly at the pair. “There is always more available for my most faithful subjects.”

Zephyr’s heart sank as he heard the Princess’s ‘helpful’ reassurance. But at the same time, another part of him – specifically, the one between his legs – throbbed needily in anticipation of the perverted pleasure of his future debasement.

* * *

The pair departed, taking the Princess’s gift with them. Ruby was seen grinning ear to ear, displaying the bottle proudly within the steady grasp of her magic as she trotted away with her husband beside. Zephyr himself sported a much more conflicted expression, hesitant to look at other ponies after degrading himself in front of a whole room packed with Canterlot elites.

Luckily for him, his embarrassment would be quickly forgotten, as another couple was already on their way to the Princess, answering a summon delivered by one of her servants. The grey stallion looked particularly nervous as he approached Celestia and Silver together with his wife. It was clear that he made a concerted effort to look Princess in the eyes, but time from time his focus still inadvertently slipped to Silver’s crotch, only to quickly snap back to Celestia a moment after.

The usual pleasantries were exchanged. But regardless of the seeming normality of their initial discussion, a dark shadow of Silver’s cock hung over their conversation, not allowing the other stallion to feel fully comfortable in the presence of the drooling and constantly throbbing tool.

Celestia was bright and friendly, as usual. Her practiced expression of a kind and considerate ruler clashed quite starkly with Silver’s obscenely displayed dick, but she paid little attention to it. The Princess had a task of her own after all. Making certain that the royal audience went fast enough to cover every guest, and at the same time being careful enough not to appear too dismissive or hurried in her responses was no easy feat, one that Celestia wasn’t sure she had fully mastered even after more than a thousand years of practice.

Still, she was certainly quite good at it, and she delighted in her ability to seamlessly lead the conversation to the main subject of the day – her priest’s cock. Of course, the fact that the thing itself was so brazenly displayed and practically demanded attention with its obscene appearance had helped a lot in driving the discussion in the proper direction too.

It seemed like no time at all had passed before their guests were invited to give their praises to Silver’s twitching shaft. This time the stallion approached first, possibly guided by a desire to get over with his coming debasement quickly. Brisk Jet was his name, as Silver had understood it. A popular young musician, enjoying the peak of his popularity and all the benefits and troubles that the sudden fame had brought into his life.

But one thing that he certainly didn’t expect to happen as a result of his rapidly rising social status, was a moment like this. That was surely one of the thoughts that ran through his head as he stared in trepidation upon Silver’s horsecock, inhaling more of the stallion’s powerful musk with each breath. His muzzle was scrunched in mild disgust as he pushed himself forward and pressed his lips into the tip of Silver’s shaft. Brisk squirmed pathetically as the powerful taste started spreading through his mouth, but he kept his head still and his snout tightly pressed into the cockhead.

Every second seemed like an eternity to the stallion, his senses getting assaulted mercilessly by the potent stench and flavor of Silver’s dick. He felt like he had gone through the most intense moment of his life as he finally began pulling back, even though both Celestia and Silver couldn’t be acting more casual about it.

Unfortunately, before he could fully relax, Brisk felt a hoof being placed gently on his head. Glancing up, he saw Silver looking down at him with a friendly expression, with just a hint of mischief dancing in the stallion’s eyes.

“How about you give a few kisses to my balls too? I think they deserve some proper appreciation as well~.”

The demeaning command hit Brisk hard. He knew he couldn’t refuse. Just when he thought his suffering was over he was forced to go back, only now his task was even worse. He had to bury his snout in Silver’s musky nutsack and worship it with his mouth.

He moved down obediently, placing his face close to the other stallion’s balls. They were absolutely huge, and Brisk found himself in fearful admiration as he stared on them dumbly, anxious to approach closer.

But there was no way for him to avoid his fate, and very soon he had to purse his lips and push forward, carefully placing a kiss on the taut flesh. Behind him, his wife moved to take his previous place, pressing her own muzzle into the tip of Silver’s cock at the same time.

Brisk thought he was going to quickly go in and out, getting away with just some brief contact between his lips and the stallion’s balls. Unfortunately, Silver’s hoof remained constantly on the back oh his head, steadily smooshing his face into the testicles. Pressed this close, the only things Brisk could see or feel were the stallion’s privates. Their strong masculine smell, the immense amount of cum sloshing within. His vision was completely filled with Silver’s grey fur and flesh. It seemed like his whole world was constituted by the stallion’s nauseating rank and taste. The only purpose that his existence seemed to have was to worship Silver’s superior virility, to be consumed by the feeling of utter surrender to the superior male.

With every second that passed by, Brisk found himself more and more engrossed in his task. The embarrassing circumstances around him were forgotten, and a divine reverence of the other stallion’s balls was instead ever more apparent in his mind. At some point, he even stopped wondering about the increasing duration of his predicament and focused simply on pleasuring Silver with his mouth.

‘A few kisses’ that Brisk thought he’d be forced to endure had turned into a full-blown makeout session with the stallion’s nutsack. When he finally allowed Brisk to pull back, Silver’s balls were shining with spit.

The experience felt surreal. Brisk didn’t even protest or attempt to shy away from the tender kiss that his wife gave him after with her own precum-covered lips. The mare kept hoof on Silver’s cock all the while, gently stroking it while she kissed her husband.

Celestia produced another glass bottle and filled it to the brim with the sanctified liquid, offering it to the cock-drunk pair. Despite his initial apprehension at the idea, Brisk suddenly found himself eagerly accepting the gift into his hooves, treating it with an almost religious kind of care. The water didn’t look particularly enticing – the long nasty ropes of cum flowing around certainly didn’t add it any appeal. Yet the stallion couldn’t take his eyes from the mesmerizing show formed by all the gunk that was swirling within the container, still looking at it from time to time even after leaving the Princess and taking his place among the other ponies in the hall.

Very soon another couple was approaching the Princess and her stallion.

* * *

The guests had been summoned to attend Celestia one after another, each leaving a sign of their passing on Silvers shaft. Some stallions even seemed quite enthusiastic to worship his tool, or at least were very convincingly hiding their dislike. A few of them performed something that was much more akin to a full-blown blowjob than a ‘simple’ kiss that most others had left.

One had even gone for a deepthroat, taking nearly the full length of Silver’s cock inside his mouth. By the end, the poor stallion had almost suffocated himself – with a bit of help from Celestia’s magic, as she had pushed him forward just as he was trying to pull back. That was certainly quite a surprise for the submissive stallion, even though he didn’t appear particularly distraught about it after. Silver still wasn’t totally sure if the stallion was honestly pleased to service his cock or if he was just that committed to earning the Princess’s disposition. The end result was the same either way, so he decided not to worry too much about it.

One thing that Silver couldn’t ignore so easily, was his creeping orgasm. The pauses between the action had allowed him to keep himself in check for a while, but with each next guest he felt more and more pressure in his crotch, more and more desire to simply let go and fill some lucky mare’s or stallion’s mouth with his seed.

Silver’s ever-increasing need didn’t evade Celestia’s notice. The Princess delighted in teasing the stallion, making naughty comments about it whenever they had a break between the guests. From time to time, she would casually glide her hoof over his erect shaft, chuckling softly whenever it twitched needily in response.

The unfamiliarity of the situation and his still not fully conquered anxiety were the only things that kept him from releasing his load at this point. Every new pair of lips that touched his cock had played its part in bringing his pleasure near the peak. Silver had lost count of how many nobles and celebrities had left their spit on his shaft. Some mares’ smooches had even resulted in a few pretty kiss marks finding their place on the surface of his dick, serving as a fitting target for their husbands to aim for when their turn came. There was an especially prominent mark positioned directly on his cockhead, wrapping around the drooling slit. It greeted every guest since, serving as a constant reminder of where exactly their lips would soon be.

Silver suspected that some of the mares in the room had deliberately decided to leave as much evidence of their passing on his genitals as they could. This theory was further supported by the fact that the marks had begun accumulating at an increasing speed, as if the mares were competing with each other to leave the most prominent sign of their love for his huge horsecock.

The pleasure had gotten the best of him in the end. The poor stallion that was servicing him at the moment, with lips wrapped tightly around the head of his shaft, was certainly quite surprised to receive a mouthful of cum just a few seconds after starting on his task. Silver didn’t bother to give any warning aside from a light grunt and a quick needy jerk of his hips before unloading the contents of his balls directly into the mouth of the unsuspecting guest. Celestia had used her magic to keep the stallion’s head in place too, forcing him to take every shot of semen that Silver had to offer. But there was no way for him to keep it all inside – the liquid was far too thick and vile for him to swallow fast enough – and very quickly his cheeks were bulging with cum, most of which spurted out from between his lips, dropping onto the floor and forming a large pool of filthy cockslime.

The next stallion that approached them seemed quite happy that he avoided that fate… until he learned from a cheekily smirking Celestia that it was now his and his wife’s ‘privilege’ to clean up the mess that the previous guests had left. This also gave Silver some time to recover while the visitors dutifully licked up a mix of his fallen pre and semen from the floor. He felt a throb course through his shaft every time he saw one of the ponies drag their tongue across the ground, leaving a clean trail behind.

By the time the last remaining pool of semen was dealt with, Silver’s cock was standing at attention again and drooling a steady supply of pre on the floor, adding a little bit more work to the pair’s already quite hefty task. 

“Ahh~ I think you’ve missed a spot.” Silver gestured to the large pool of slime that had just formed underneath his cock from the fallen precum. 

Emerald – the green stallion that had only a second ago finished licking Silver’s cum from the ground – looked anxiously at the thick string of sticky liquid that was again descending from the priest’s cock. He scrambled himself, quickly pushing his muzzle into the filthy puddle in an attempt to deal with it before his task grew even larger.

“Don’t be too hasty, make sure to clean it _well_ ~.” Silver said slowly, his cock throbbing once more.

Emerald saw a line of cloudly liquid descending right before his eyes as he methodically licked up the pool on the floor. Silver waved his shaft from side to side, making his pre lie down in a zig-zagging line just in front of the other stallion’s face. He released a pleased sigh as he watched the submissive male follow the long line of vile fluid with his tongue. The arousing sight made Silver release another helping of pre-ejaculate, as if taunting Emerald with an endless amount of filth that he was now forced to slurp up.

It was becoming increasingly clear to Emerald that his predicament would not end with just cleaning up the stuff on the floor. He had to deal with the source. The stallion put his tongue under the rope of slime that was hanging from Silver’s shaft, collecting the liquid even before it reached the ground. He moved progressively upwards, getting closer and closer to his target – priest’s meaty cockhead.

“Give it a nice long kiss.” Silver waved his hips, forcing his dick to wobble slightly before the other stallion’s gaze. “Imagine that it’s your wife’s mouth, that should help~.”

It didn’t. The perverted though only made Emerald more disgusted at the prospect.

“Oh, honey, I think I can help you with that.” His wife happy voice resounded from behind. He didn’t see it, but there was a fat lump of cum hanging from her chin – a predictable result of hungrily pressing her muzzle into a pool of Silver’s release.

She stepped forward and put her face over the priest’s cock, drooling out a glob of saliva on its tip. “That should really make it feel like you are kissing me, hehe.”

Emerald pushed himself further up, finally reaching Silver’s dickslit and positioning his lips around it to prevent more pre from leaking up. It certainly didn’t feel anything like kissing his wife. The smell was vile and the taste was even worse. But the humiliation was by far the worst aspect, only somewhat dulled by the fact that many others had already done the same thing.

When he stepped back, breaking a thin string of gunk that stretched out between his lips and Silver’s cock, Emerald felt like he would never be able to kiss his wife without thinking of this moment.

No wonder then, that many ponies in the room seemed quite anxious about their coming audience with the Princess, some even entertaining thoughts of slipping away early to avoid the humiliation. But nobody dared to be the first to leave, afraid of losing Celestia’s affinity. And even more importantly, a personal royal audience was the best opportunity to raise your social status and earn the Princess’s approval. The idea of missing out was almost unthinkable to any self-respecting member of the Equestrian elite, no matter how difficult or unpleasant of an ordeal it might be.

So in the end, pretty much every pair of lips in the room had experienced the smooth texture of Silver’s cock. The stallion’s shaft was left smeared with the multicolored lipstick of about a dozen mares.

At some point, Silver stopped worrying about keeping up the appearance and decided to just relax and have fun. He played casually with the visitors’ hair as they pleasured him, rubbing their heads and occasionally leaving mildly patronizing comments on their performance.

After the last bottle of sanctified water was distributed and the last pair of visitors had paid their homage to Silver’s cock, Celestia finally called for the ceremony to be closed and announced the end of the event. The guests began to depart, taking their gifts in tow. Some mares were particularly graced by the Princess’s generosity and had gotten their hooves on several bottles of the nasty stuff, much to the charging of their squirming husbands. None of them had dared to vocalize their complaints before Celestia of course. Even if they could gather enough will to go against the Princess’s wishes, a single look at Silver’s huge cock was enough to silence any protests long before they reached the stallions’ mouths. The irresistible instinct to obey and submit to the superior male had done its work, ensuring that the stallions would meekly stand by as their wifes had detailed their plans to feed them Silver’s essence every day. There was no doubt that most of them would go through with their promises, making certain that bits of Silver’s sperm would end up in the mouths and stomachs of many a stallion for a long while.

Silver’s softening cock pulsed at that thought, regaining some of its size and hardness, despite the lack of attention to it after all the visitors had left. As the show came to an end, he had retread to a private room together with the Princess and they readied themselves for the next item in their schedules.

“Do you need some help with that?” Celestia asked in her most melodic voice. She seemed particularly bubbly and happy after the ceremony had ended.

“With… uhh... with what?”

“Haha. With that.” The Princess gestured to his throbbing shaft, licking her lips seductively. “Seems like a few dozen mares – and stallions – is just not enough for my lusty priest, hehe.”

The Princess knew full well that it was her own command for him to restrain himself from cumming during the ceremony for as long as possible. And now his cock was demanding a reward for the difficult task of keeping its massive load in check (more or less) and not releasing it into the mouth of one of the first ponies that sucked the stallion off.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind a little bit of help~.” Silver felt his crotch tingling pleasantly and his dick hardening just from Celestia’s offer. And when he saw the naked hunger for horsecock in her eyes, a particularly heavy throb coursed through it, even momentarily catching the Princess’s attention.

A wide, suggestive smile formed on her lips as she took a confident step forward, bringing herself closer to him, her eyes fixed squarely on his cock. “I think I can find some time in my _very_ busy schedule for my biggest supporter.”

_*Twitch*_

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
